


Ino Yamanaka Goes to Prom, and Makes Some Friends Along the Way

by squick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Ino-centric bc best girl deserves her shine, Kiba is the quarterback if that's what floats your boat, Nostalgia, Prom, THE HIGH SCHOOL AU OF MY DREAMS, Underage Drinking, imma be up front i have no clue how this ends or what is endgame, let me have my fun, maybe nothing is endgame idk, we are all along for the ride, will add more tags as story pans out - this is just everyone i already know for a fact shows up lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squick/pseuds/squick
Summary: Reasons to run for prom queen:1. Sasuke will probably be prom king2. Tangible proof that everyone (or at least the majority of your class) loves you3. Destroy Sakura in the process4. ...Find.. a sense... of self-worth?The list probably goes a little like that, but when Shikamaru informs Ino that she'll need a "running mate" - and the only real candidate is Kiba "our friendship ended with middle school for some inexplicable reason" Inuzuka - she wonders if it's actually worth the effort.





	1. Ino Gets an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> FFFUCKIN UHHHH i rewatched Naruto - I've rewatched Naruto once every year since starting college, and every year my love is rekindled so strongly, it is unbelievable. I have never written a Naruto fic in my life but I really love Ino and there's a first time for everything? Bear with me. KibaIno started off as a very random thing because I also love Kiba and he, likewise, didn't get enough development and then I started writing them together and I...............................................................................love it.  
> Anyway let's see where this thing goes lol
> 
> UH ALSO I WENT TO AN ALL GIRLS SCHOOL WE DIDN'T HAVE THIS WHOLE PROM KING AND QUEEN CONCEPT EVERYTHING I KNOW IS BASED OFF OF DISNEY MOVIES IF WE'RE BEING HONEST

“Shikamaru, Chouji, report to the café ASAP. SOS.”

              Ino Yamanaka knew that the boys were probably together in their dorm room already, but she messaged them both anyway. Going to their room would have been no issue, but they probably had stayed cooped up in there all day (it was Sunday, after all) and Chouji would be more than happy to eat something outside of his chip stash. They didn’t respond to her text, but they didn’t have to.

It took six minutes for them to arrive

“What  _is_  it, Ino? You look perfectly fine to me.” Shikamaru griped as he sat in the booth across from her.

“I’ve got an announcement  _and_ a request to make.” She replied, folding her hands on the table. “I’m waiting for Chouji.”

              It took a second, but soon enough Chouji arrived to the table with a few different flavored Danishes and a chocolate milkshake. Around a mouthful of raspberry filling, he mustered a, “What’s up?”

Ino took a deep breath and flashed a dazzling smile to her best friends. “Buckle up boys, we’ve got a big project coming our way.”

Neither of her companions shifted.

Ino continued anyway. “I’m going to run for prom queen.”

Shikamaru’s scowl deepened. Chouji lit up. “Oh that sounds  _awesome_. You think you’re gonna win? Are you serious about this right now?”

Ino shrugged. “I think I stand a chance – Sakura’s the only one running right now – and yes, I am serious.”

“Sakura’s stiff competition.” Chouji replied post milkshake sip.

“Not  _that_  stiff.” Ino protested.

Chouji shook his head. “Nah man,  _very_  stiff, actually.”

Ino bristled. “ _Actually_ , she’s –“

Shikamaru cleared his throat and leaned back against the booth. “Regardless of whether you should feel threatened or not, did you really call us here for this? You could have sent a text. I don’t know what the hell this has to do with us.”

“Ah!” Ino fully turned her attention to the dark haired teen. “Well, I want you guys to help.”

“Help?” The boys said, almost in unison.

“Yes, I want you to help and you’re my best friends so you  _have_ to do it.”

Shikamaru huffed. Chouji beamed.

She continued. “Mostly, I need advice. I mean, a lot of people like me, sure, but I don’t know if they like me enough to  _vote_  for me in a  _competition_. So, Shikamaru, I know you’re secretly smart and all so I figured you could predict the odds and how to increase them in my favor. Chouji, I’m sure you can tell me how to get losers to vote for me. Together, we will be an unbeatable team! And I will reap all the benefits, but that is okay because I will also be doing almost all of the work.”

Chouji’s smile fell. Shikamaru’s eyes rolled.

“Okay for one,” Chouji offered. “Try to be less of a bitch and maybe be a  _bit_  more empathetic to people that aren’t exactly like you.”

Ino nodded, undeterred by the insult. “Ah, so like, community outreach, basically?”

“No, stop that, you’re being a bitch again.”

Shikamaru sighed, finally caving in like she  _knew_  he would. “You’re gonna need a team.”

Ino looked puzzled as she looked over at him. “I know. That’s you guys!”

“Yeah but,” Shikamaru nodded, leaning his elbows onto the table. “More specifically, you need a running mate.”

Chouji furrowed his brows, finishing his apple Danish. “Huh? But prom king and queen don’t run in pairs.”

“I know, I know.” Shikamaru batted Chouji’s questioning tone away. “What I mean is, it’s kinda like how a president’s vice president can sway everything. You need a VP who can swing more people in your favor. People you don’t know, and wouldn’t appeal to without him.”

As Chouji let out a long “Ohhh”, Ino leaned in, intrigued. “Okay, you got me. Like, who?”

Shikamaru shrugged. “Whoever’s popular, well-liked, powerful,  _and_  attainable.”

“Sasuke?” Ino glimmered.

“No.” Shikamaru said flatly. “Sasuke only fits into  _maybe_  two of those categories. He’s not even a nice  _guy_. Also what part of attainable did you not understand?”

Chouji offered next. “Neji?”

Ino cringed. “He’s smart and powerful, sure, but I don’t like him.”

Shikamaru nodded. “Valid.”

“Naruto!” Chouji tried again.

“Stop kidding around.” Ino narrowed her eyes.

“Shikamaru!” Chouji laughed out, drinking from his milkshake again.

“Ugh, Chouji!” Ino snapped. “Shut  _up_!”

Over Chouji sputtering not to choke from laughing and drinking at the same time, Shikamaru put one more candidate forth.

“What about Inuzuka?”

Immediately, Ino froze. She looked over at Shikamaru with an expression caught in the middle ground between worry, disgust, and fear as she began tripping over her words. None of the phrases were fully coherent, but Shikamaru garnered what he could from the yelps and peeps of, “What?’, “Hahaha”, “Pfft!”, “No way!”, “ _What_?”, “ _Huh???_ ”

“What… is with that reaction?” Shikamaru asked.

“Weren’t you guys friends until like,” Chouji paused to think. “Middle school?”

“Best friends, I’m pretty sure.” Shikamaru added.

“Ugh!” Ino interrupted. “Cut it out, would you?”

Chouji and Shikamaru looked at each other, then Ino. Chouji finally asked. “Ino… what’s the scoop?”

“There  _is_  no scoop! I mean, yeah, we were kind of friends,  _once_ , but, so what? I’ve been  _kinda_ friends with a lot of people! Everyone has, haven’t they?”

Shikamaru held up a hand to stop her, shrugging. “Honestly? I could not care less about this. I’m just saying, he’s our only option.”

His use of the word “our” was a welcome advancement, but everything else was disappointing, and frankly, frightening. Ino sulked, drinking her infused citrus water as the boys chatted. She had to figure this out.

***

Removing her makeup and undoing her hair, Ino tried again.

“Okay, Siri, how do you rekindle an old and broken relationship, but not like romantically, like, platonically? Also, we’re seniors now, and like, haven’t talked since summer after eighth grade?”

Siri responded instantly. “Sorry, I didn’t quite get that.”

TenTen entered their room to Ino screeching murder threats at her phone. She quickly backed out into the hall again, closed the door, and walked off.


	2. Locker Room Brand Douchebag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2am im sleppy.....................not proofread...  
> how bad me be?!

In spite of all the tossing and turning she did that night, Ino resolved to ask him. After all, how bad could it be? What was the worst that could happen? At the end of it all, he'd either say yes or no, she'd get an answer, and she'd wing it from there. Everything would be fine. It wasn't like, he'd say no and then publicly humiliate her. And it wasn't like he'd say yes and then blackmail her. Last she could remember, Kiba was a relatively good guy. At least, he was in eighth grade. And Shikamaru wouldn't recommend a bad guy to her, she was fairly sure of that. So what was the big deal? It would be _fine_. It'd be just, _fine_.

Ino was slightly distracted all through dance practice, and by the end of it, she was still unsure of her plan and now also unsure of the choreography. This was a bad combination that left her all the more disoriented. She didn't know where Kiba would even _be_ outside of football practices. She'd have to catch him before he left.

In theory, dance ended at the same time as football, but sports always ran a little later. After putting the ballet bars back, Ino sprinted across campus. When she reached the field, the football team was finishing up a play, and the coach then told them all to “pack it up!”. She panicked. She ran.

She was already on the field before she could think it all through. In the midst of the twenty-ish jersies trying to leave the field, she reached for the one whose back said “INUZUKA” in big white letters. He turned to her, clearly expecting someone else, and she watched as his entire face dropped behind the cage of his helmet.

“Uh!” Ino peeped. “Kiba, can... can we talk?”

Everyone was watching. Kiba removed his helmet, his tanned skin glistening with _sweat_ as he shook out his shaggy brown hair. He had grown noticeably taller and more handsome, Ino noticed as his eyes fell on her. He hesitated, looking around and shifting his weight before he settled and sighed.

“Uh, sure, but can I take a shower first?”

Noiselessly, she nodded.

***

Kiba was unsure of why this was happening, and even less sure of how he'd make it out alive. Ino Yamanaka had not so much as made eye contact with him in almost four years. He had faint memories of civil greetings, non-committal noises and nods... as he wrapped a towel around his waist, he pondered what this could _possibly_ be about.

A towel lashed out at him as he exited the shower. “So, who's the pretty biddy hunting you down, huh, Inuzuka?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Another teammate wrapped an arm around Kiba's shoulders. “What's a pretty thing like that doing all the way over here? You got an arm piece you haven't been telling the boys about?”

As Kiba escaped his grasp, another one of the guys called to him from a bench. “So what, she the side chick? You know what they say.”

A cackling teammate called across the locker room as Kiba began dressing again. “Sidechicks, sidechicks are no fun,”

Almost like a chorus, the rest of room chimed in. “Unless you share with everyone!”

They absolutely howled with laughter as Kiba flinched. This was proving to be a much bigger commitment than he'd intended it to be. And the fact of the matter was that their questions (no matter how crude) were definitely not rhetorical. Their eager eyes awaited him, and he frankly had no clue what to say to them. He'd have to reprimand them first, regardless, but he was not sure what would come after that.

“You guys are fuckin' disgusting.” Kiba started off, slipping his shirt on over his head. “She's not a secret or a sidechick – how can I even _have_ a sidechick without a main one? - She's just... an old friend. Also, “ Kiba cringed. “Are we done talking like rapists? It's hard enough to like you guys as is.”

At his rambling, the atmosphere changed and one of his teammates answered, saying, “Shit dude, you sound fucking nervous. Do your best out there, bro.”

Kiba ran a hand through his hair and smiled faintly as he pushed through the door into the hallway. Looking back, he muttered a, “Thanks guys.” and walked directly into Ino.

She looked... irritated? Arms folded across her chest and brows set low, she looked ready to snap at any unwanted encounter. She had gotten noticeably no taller, but still prettier, he noticed. He wondered if she'd heard what the guys were saying about her in there.

“Oh thank god.” Ino sighed out, dropping the facade. The nerves on her face were blatant. “So... how've you been?”

“...How've I..? Uh, fine.” he replied. It'd been four years. She could not have been expecting a four year recap.

“Fine? Fine's good. Good.” She said, awkwardly. “Uh, how's your mom?”

“Ino.” Kiba huffed and held up a hand to stop her. “Just give it up. What do you want?”

She visibly loosened. “Okay, but can we go somewhere more private?”

“Um?”

“Let's go somewhere private.” She demanded, taking his hand and walking.

“I like things done in private.” Kiba growled out, physically feeling the locker room brand of douchebag roll from his lips.

Ino shot him a glare over her shoulder and tightened her grip. “Hey, do me a favor and shut the hell up.”

Kiba did as he was told, allowing her to tug him into a corner a ways from the locker room. She took a deep breath. He was patient.

For many reasons, Ino was not exactly sure of what to tell him. One of the reasons was that this was exactly as awkward as she had imagined it would be. Kiba was already clearly getting sick of her, she could tell. She was already sick of trying to make conversation. Above these things, though, she didn't really have a plan. Shikamaru had given her the skeleton of a plan to work with and she'd only had one night to try to develop it further. She didn't have much. This was about as far as she'd gotten. She decided to tell the truth. Whatever that... was.

“I need a favor.”

Kiba raised his brows as she belatedly released his hand.

“I'm running for prom queen. I talked it over with Shikamaru and he said I'd need a running mate and after some... careful deliberation, I decidedly agree. And, Kiba, honestly, it's got to be you. I know this is way weird but... I need your help? So, if you... if you don't mind...” She drifted off, looking at the ground. She did not think she'd made a very good case.

Kiba wrinkled his nose in indignation. “Why?”

“Why?”

“Yeah... why?”

Something in his tone told Ino that he was questioning the “prom queen” part, not the “running mate” part. “Um, because I want to?”

“But why do you even care?” Kiba asked, leaning against the wall. “No offense, but you've never struck me as the prom queen type.”

“Well I _do_ care.” Ino said, decidedly offended. "And I want to win. I don't know what you mean by that last part, but no matter what I 'struck' you as, the real me is doing this.”

“...Is this some superiority complex thing?”

“What? No! Ugh, shut up.” Ino replied instinctively and with a familiar ease.

“I mean, Ino, you're really good looking, but more in a... dark eyeshadow and chokers kinda way, you know?”

Ino bristled. “I will graciously take that as a compliment. And so what? Prom queen isn't just about being pretty -”

“It's also about being popular.”

“ _No_!” Ino hissed. She then thought it over. “Okay, _yes_ , _but_ ,”

“ _Ino_.” He said, skeptical.

“ _Kiba_.” She said, looking up at him. She was doing that thing, that thing she had _always_ done. That thing where she tilted her head down slightly and looked at him with the most pitiful, puppy-dog gentle eyes. He'd learned in middle school that she never does it on purpose – that's just what she naturally looked like after being inconvenienced in the slightest. He hated that four years later, it still got to him. He had been hoping that she'd outgrow that.

He had no choice but to entertain her further. “Okay, what's in it for me? What's my incentive to help you out with this?”

Ino beamed. Then she had a realization. She stopped beaming.

“You're kidding me.” Kiba groaned.

“No! Uh. You...” She looked around, scrambling for an idea. “You might become prom king!”

Kiba stifled a reaction. Ino noticed. He denied it. “I don't want that.”

“I'll walk Akamaru for a month! _Two months_!”

“Walking Akamaru is a privilege and a joy that I would never let anyone take from me.”

“I'll uh... I'll let you wear my crown?”

“Why... would I want that?” Kiba continued. “Also, that offer hinges _entirely_ on you winning.”

“Free flowers?” Ino was running out of ideas.

“Again,” he said, “Why would I want that?”

“Then just... Just do it because we're friends and you care for and love me?”

Try as he did to withhold it, this time he reacted. He grimaced. And once he realized that part of what he felt was out there now, he decided to just roll with it. The grimace added a glare, and he laughed bitterly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He considered not saying it, but figured he might as well.

“You can try that one again when you start talking to me more than once a year, alright?”

Ino was shocked. She hesitated to say anything and drew back from him. She didn't think he'd lash out at her like that. He never used to do that before. Other people, yeah, all the _time_ ; but never at her. She wanted to say something – like, she didn't mean for this to happen, she didn't know it upset him that much, but she was too afraid.

Kiba thought she was going to cry. He instantly regretted it.

“Okay, okay, fine, fuck, sorry.” He sped through the apology which Ino felt that she did not actually deserve. “How about, uh... what's your class ranking?”

Ino shook her head and collected herself. “Uh, one, first? I mean, technically yes, first, but I'm also tied with like, two other people, so I don't know if it really matters or counts -”

“You're so irritating.” Kiba moaned.

“ _What_?”

“You started on that no confidence shit like, at the beginning of eighth grade.” He rolled his eyes. “I was really hoping you'd outgrow that, too.”

“ _Too_? What else were you hoping I'd -”

“Anyway!” Kiba interrupted her. “How about, I help you with this, you help me with calculus. You're in BC right?”

“Yes!” Ino was positively glowing before she smirked. “What, you're really _that_ jock? Failing math but needing to keep up your grades to stay on the team? Wow! Someone call Disney -”

“I am _not_ failing.” Kiba wanted to laugh. This side of Ino felt familiar. It was the Ino he knew. “I'm passing alright, but a higher grade would be nice. You know, it doesn't hurt college appeal and scholarships if you're an athlete _and_ smart.”

Ino snickered. “Okay, fine. That sounds good. We can talk scheduling and stuff.”

“Nah.” Kiba shrugged. “We can talk later. It'll work itself out.”

“...Yeah.” Ino shrugged. She felt like weight was lifting off of her. “It'll work itself out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill fix typos later im unconscious


	3. Initiate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats a spicy dog boy
> 
> yall wil never know but my handwriting for this chapter looked really good

The next day, the plan was supposed to be put into action. Ino was pretty sure they'd agreed upon that, but second period was ending and Kiba was still nowhere to be found.

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous, but she didn't want to rush it or press him. She didn't even actually know what she wanted him to _do_. As she walked to her locker, she checked her phone one more time. She wouldn't rush him. She _wouldn't_. She checked her phone _one_ more time and closed her locker with a sigh.

“Hey, what's up.” Kiba said, seemingly materializing out of thin air.

Ino released a shaken sigh. “Oh thank goodness.”

“Oh, someone's happy to see me.” Kiba grinned.

Ino smiled, ready to snap back -

But before she could deliver a retort, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side so that she leaned against the lockers with him. They stayed like that for a moment, Kiba completely relaxed as he thumped his fingers along her hip, Ino rigid at the sudden contact. He chuckled under his breath at her and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

“So, what's up?” He asked her again.

Ino tried to pull it together. “Um, nothing, really. Just... _classes_. What about you?”

“Hnm.” He mumbled, and Ino could feel the vibrations across her throat. “Mostly nothing.” Abruptly, he lifted his head to look at her. “But full honesty, I've been bored since I last saw you.”

“ _Really_?” A blushing Ino entertained his claim.

Kiba laughed and absently swept a hair out of her face. Ino froze. “Don't let it go to your head, but things seem a lot more interesting with you around.”

Ino could physically feel the eyes on them as tangibly as she felt the blush burning her face. This was... more or less what she had asked him for, huh? God, he was just doing what he asked, but at this rate, she was going to implode.

Deftly slipping from his grasp, she stepped a couple of lockers away to look at him. “Okay, what are you... _doing_? What _is_ this?” She asked, bristling as she spoke.

Kiba stared at her, clueless. “It's called... talking to you? We are literally just having a conversation.”

“But you're..!” Ino hesitated, unsure. “Isn't this too much too soon? Like, realistically?”

“Too much?” Kiba raised a skeptical eyebrow and laughed. “Too much would be grabbing you and initiating a passionate makeout on sight.”

Ino stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Which at one point, I _did_ consider but chose not to do on principle. And also because you have feelings, I guess.” Kiba huffed and dragged a hand through his hair. “This is _just_ a conversation. You can talk to a stranger and still be just fine, _realistically_.”

She understood what he meant. But still, _still_ , it was... a lot. With a pout, she turned from him and walked off. The bell rang at the same time. She hoped that it seemed like that was why she left.

***

As her literature class drew to a close, Ino's burning desire to win prom queen was rekindled. Sakura Haruno was in this class with a few girls from her usual posse, and she was very loudly talking herself up. While their teacher wrote a few closing notes on the board, she talked about some campaign plans, different color dressed she was considering, and what she hoped her first dance with Sasuke would be like. She was so sure of herself, so annoyingly over-confident, so eager to glance across the room at Ino with a teasing grin as she spoke -

Oh, she was boiling as she left the classroom. She was going to win. Even if it meant a little bit of PDA. She was going to run, and run hard, and win.

Next period was lunch, so she headed to the dining hall, deep in campaign thought. She scoured the room, running through the steps in her head. First, she'd have to enter the campaign. Then maybe she'd pick a theme, a color, a mascot -

“Yo, Ino!”

Ino physically shivered at the voice of Kiba Inuzuka yelling at her from across the dining hall. She was sure that all eyes in the room were split between them, and she wanted to scream. She considered ignoring him, looking up in hopes of seeing her friends.

Which, tragically, she did. Kiba sat, squished between Chouji and Shikamaru, waving and sporting a broad smile. Ino feared for her life. Not only was she contractually required to acknowledge Kiba now, but she also couldn't _not_ sit with him. InoShikaCho always ate lunch together. They were her best friends. Ino slapped on a smile and trudged over to their table.

“ _Hi_ , guys.” She said through gritted teeth as she sat down.

Shikamaru waved vaguely in her direction, Chouji tossed her a “sup, Ino”, and Kiba just grinned a bit wider. He was somehow playing this game disturbingly well.

“But yeah, Chouji,” Kiba said, seeming to continue a previous conversation. “If you use combo attacks your average would probably be much better off.”

Chouji nodded. “Okay but consider this – I don't know the combo attacks.”

“Dude. You can literally look them up _anywhere_.”

“Try this one.” Shikamaru tapped the table to grab their guest's attention. “If Teresa's daughter is my daughter's mother, who am I to Teresa?”

Kiba looked baffled for a moment, then shook his head. “What the fuck?”

Shikamaru didn't laugh, but he could've. Had he been someone else, he would've. Ino could tell, just looking at him. Instead he settled on smirking instead. “You need me to say it again?”

“No, no, no.” Kiba closed his eyes, trying to mentally mark out a family tree. “A daughter's mother is... a mother. Fuck.”

“I can tell you the options at least.”

Kiba shook his head, still trying to process the dumb riddle. “Don't need them, nope.”

“What... is this?” Ino finally dared to ask. She wanted to scream.

“What's what?” Chouji asked absently, now also trying to finger out a family tree on a napkin.

“Why are you guys, like, his friends?”

“...Because we are his friends?” Chouji said, still only half paying attention.

Ino groaned. “Since _when_?”

“You're not the only one who made friends in middle school, Ino.” Shikamaru replied, finally looking away from the struggling Kiba. “Just the only one who tried to cut them off.”

In spite of the insult, Ino found herself launching into deep thought. Konoha was only so big, after all, and they'd had pretty much the same people in their classes since year 5. Still, she was shocked to learn that her best friends could speak to other people, much less even _would_ speak to other people when the opportunity presented itself. Normally _she_ had to be the social one.

This was weird.

“This is weird.” She proclaimed.

“Ino, please.” Kiba huffed and glared at her. “I can't focus with you complaining in the background.”

“ _I_ can't believe you're still stuck on this.” She snapped back.

“Oh, what? You got the answer?”

Ino narrowed her eyes. “Uh, yeah, a while ago.”

“No you didn't.”

“Yes I did.”

“You're not smart enough.” Kiba said as though he knew anything about her.

“Yeah she is.”Shikamaru corrected him.

“I know what it is.” Ino rolled her eyes.

“What is it?” Shikamaru said, grinning.

Kiba rushed to cover his ears. Chouji looked up. Ino opened her mouth and Kiba yelled to stop her. “Wait, cover your mouth, I can read lips.”

“Just close your eyes!” Ino hissed.

“Ugh!” Kiba whined, making no indication that he'd do as he was told.

Ino groaned and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Her whatever-in-law. Her son or daughter-in-law.”

Shikamaru's smile was genuine. “Good try, but -”

Kiba uncovered his ears and gave Ino his smuggest look.

“Not one of the options.” Her friend finished.

“Not smart enough.” Kiba laughed at her/

Ino bristled. Shikamaru shrugged. “She's close.”

“What'd she say?” Kiba asked.

“Not telling.”

Chouji shook his head. “You should've listened.”

“Chouji. Dude.” Kiba grabbed his arm. “Come on. Tell me.”

He made a tsk sound, smiling. “Shouldn't've called Ino dumb.”

“I didn't!”

Against her will, Ino smiled. She liked her friends being nice to her. But Kiba still had her a bit nervous. It felt strange how... unstrange it felt. Things felt almost... normal. Like they hadn't changed at all. Kiba wasn't a regular face at this table; he was barely even a regular face in this dining hall. But her friends liked him and she... didn't exactly like him, but she also knew that she could. She knew that everyone was watching. She hadn't brought lunch and didn't plan to buy any.

Ino snatched a french fry from Kiba's tray.

“Hey!” He yelled, guarding the rest with his arms.

She weaved a hand through his defenses and took another. “Shut up.”

 


	4. Being a Goddamn Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and Ino do some integrals, and air out some dirty laundry !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys ever had like a best friend and then stopped being best friends with them? can you imagine having to have regular contact with that person again?? like, they know all of your secrets. That must be what it's like do date and then break up with a coworker. He knows what kind of shampoo you use.

A few days later, Ino remembered that she was supposed to be tutoring Kiba. He hadn't brought it up in all this time, and she could almost _feel_ the idea of “friendship” slipping into her mind. She did not intend to forget that this was a bargain. She'd reminded him. He'd rolled his eyes. She'd insisted. He'd allowed it.

Kiba had proposed that they just study in his room, but Ino had a list of reasons why that was impossible:

  1. It'd be too easy to get distracted if he was too comfortable

  2. They weren't... at that level yet.

  3. Shino kinda scared her.




And number 4, she couldn't say aloud because it was for her own benefit even though this was supposed to be for _his._

People would see them in the library.

And so, they met in the library.

“Okay, so what are you guys doing in class?” Ino asked, leaning against the table.

Kiba pulled out a notebook and a pencil. “You know. Calculus.”

“Kiba.”

“Calculations.”

“Ugh, why?” Ino rolled her eyes. “I can't teach you if you refuse to be taught.”

Kiba stared at her for a minute, then chuckled. “I guess that was deep? Integration.”

“Integration?”

“Yup.”

“Alright.” She sat up, now attentive. “You get differentiation, right?”

“Mostly.” Kiba confirmed.

“...Mostly?” Ino repeated.

“I mean, yeah.” Kiba corrected himself. “But do I _really_?”

Ino blinked. “If... if you don't, then we should go over it. You can't learn more advanced techniques if you still don't feel confident in the basics.”

Kiba laughed lazily. “Glad you feel that way. Many teachers do not.”

“Sorry to hear that.” She muttered. “So... do you wanna..?”

“Do literally anything that isn't calculus?” Kiba finished. “Yes.”

“Really? Do you seriously want to waste our time like this?”

“Do you seriously wanna be prom queen?”

“ _What_?” Ino cried, thrown by the change of topic, but still happier to be talking about herself than math. “Yes? I do! Why are you asking me that?”

“I dunno.” Kiba shrugged and kicked his legs up on the table. “Seems kinda superficial, even for you.”

Ino sighed. “I'd consider being offended by that, but somehow, I don't care.”

Kiba laughed.

“And I've always liked being a little superficial.” Ino flipped her pen between her fingers. “Nothing wrong with wanting to be well-liked and pretty.”

“Well, you've got pretty at least.” Kiba added.

Ino glared. “Being well-liked isn't _easy_. I'm _working_ on it.”

“It's good to set goals for yourself.”

“Shut up.” Ino hissed. “Integrals.”

“I don't even know what they are.” Kiba moaned, slumping in his chair.

Ino nodded, readying her pen. “That's a good place to start, then. Here, we can start with a normal function – f(x) equals -”

“Speaking of places to start!” Kiba interrupted. “'S real crazy that it feels like we're starting our _whole_ relationship over.”

“What?” Ino cried, thrown by the change of topic, and truly wishing that they were talking about math instead of herself. “Where, wh-why are you bringing this up?”

He shrugged. “I'm just saying. We were like, best friends. I mean, at least you were mine. You ever think about how wild that shit is? Like, I don't think I know anything about you right now, but I knew _everything_ about the thirteen year old version of you. Shit's fucked.”

Ino pouted before pushing her bangs away from her face. “You did _not_ know everything. A-adn who cares, anyway?”

“Not me.” Kiba shrugged and leaned his chair back. “This'd just be more fun without the emotional baggage. Helluva lot more fun.”

“It's not _baggage_. There is no _baggage_. If anyone's got baggage, it's _you_.” She countered.

“I'm assuming something was emotional seeing as we dropped off the map so damn fast.”

“Relationships,” Ino said with a hint of finality. “Go both ways. So if you're wondering _why_ , you should be able to answer your own damn question.”

Kiba stared at her, silent. Ino could feel it but she didn't look over at him.

Kiba poked at her cheek with his pencil eraser. Ino swatted it away, suddenly furious as she glared at him. Kiba's face cracked and a smile overcame him.

“It's so easy to rile you up.”

Ino punched his arm. “ _Shut up_!”

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the culprit – a complete stranger. “You guys, you're cute and all, but would you mind quieting down a bit, maybe? We're trying to study.”

“Oh, sorry about that.” Ino apologized.

“You think we're cute?” Kiba said louder. “Like you'd vote for her for prom queen cute?”

“What?” The stranger asked.

Ino smacked a hand into her tutee's face. “He said nothing and also is an idiot. We're sorry.”

“You guys are weird.” He said, but he smiled slightly as he began to walk off. “And sure, I'd vote for you I guess. You seem nice enough.”

“Thank you!” Kiba yelled after him.

Ino grabbed at his hair, shushing him violently before professing what had been said. “Wait... what?”

Kiba grinned, glancing at her from beneath her hand. “It's working.”

“It's working?” Ino repeated in disbelief. She made a mental note to... thank Shikamaru. She shook her head and tugged at Kiba's hair. “Know what's _not_ working?”

“What?”

“You.” She stated plainly and released his head, only to grab his collar and turn him to face the paper she'd scribbled the function on. “Derive.”

On command, he derived the equation.

“Good.” Ino nodded, then glanced at his textbook and copied another one down, which he expertly derived again. She then flipped the page and wrote a third function. “So you already know what anti-derivatives are, right?”

“Yup.” Kiba replied, and wrote down the anti-derivative before she could even ask.

Ino furrowed her brow, then looked over at Kiba. “You know, you're not bad at this.”

“Never said I was.” Kiba shrugged, then copied and solved another problem. “Just tryna boost my grade. We can't all be geniuses.”

“I'm not a genius.” Ino corrected him as she leaned over to gesture to the problem on his paper. “So, the anti-derivative is also the indefinite integral. Got it?”

“Fuck Shikamaru.” Kiba suddenly muttered.

Ino drew her hand back, stunned by the comment. She scowled. “ _Why_ would you say that? You know that he is my friend and I can't let you say things like that about him.”

“I'm _joking_.” Kiba rolled his eyes and tapped his pencil against the desk. “But fuck that guy. Why the hell's he so smart? And he doesn't even _try_!”

Ino raised her brows and smothered a smile. “Okay, if you're making that exact point... then yeah, fuck Shikamaru.”

Kiba folded his arms on the desk and laid his head down on top of them, pouting. “Stupid bastard should be stupider.”

He could hear her sputter, and glanced over at Ino, trying to daintily cover her mouth. But despite her efforts, a snicker escaped, then a laugh. He was surprised. He buried his face in his arms.

Through her laughter, she repeated him. “Stupid bastard _should_ be stupider.”

***

Kiba collapsed against his seat as Ino packed her bag. “It;s been a _century_. Can you promise me that we'll never do this again?”

Ino sighed and stood. “You're so dramatic – it's only been like an hour and a half.”

“Felt like a lifetime.” He muttered, and swept his books into his backpack.

“Need I remind you that you asked me to do this?”

“Need I remind _you_ that I completely forgot and you had to bring it up?”

She shook her head. “I'm just upholding my end of the deal.”

Kiba groaned and cracked his neck. “Do me a solid and renege on our agreement.”

“No such luck.” Ino replied, checking her phone. “Then you'd just be doing me a favor.”

“I'm down to do you a favor.” Kiba replied, standing and pushing their chairs in.

“I don't want you doing me favors.” She looked up to stare at him.

“Why don't you want me doin' you any?” He grinned, meeting her eyes.

“Why would you _want_ to do me any?” The phrasing didn't phase her.

“Fuck it, I dunno?” He shrugged and grabbed Ino's bag. “Because we're _friends_?”

“We're not friends.” Ino corrected him sternly, then shifted her focus. “What are you doing with my bag?”

“I'm being a goddamn _gentleman_ and carrying it for you. Also, that was hurtful.”

Ino looked doubtful and folded her arms. “Full offense Kiba, you've never really been a gentleman.”

“Thanks. I guess I'm sorry for whatever I did when I was twelve that gave you that impression.” Kiba replied and walked to the door with both bags in hand.

“Will you _stop_ making me seem like a bad guy?” Ino whined and followed him out.

“First of all,” Kiba slung his bag onto his back. “I'm not making you _seem_ like anything. _You_ just feel bad because you know you're being a brat.”

“ _Hey_!” She interjected a bit weakly because he... maybe wasn't completely wrong.

“And _second_ , you're perfectly good at seemingly like an asshole with or without my help.” He added this as he looped one arm into the strap of Ino's backpack, then the other so that it was secured to his body like a baby in a carrier.

Ino eyeballed the bags, and Kiba eyeballed her. She hid her face in her hands and began to walk ahead of him. At first, he wondered if she was mad, but he noticed her shoulders shaking. She was definitely laughing. He moved to catch up with her.

“You're still goofy, you know that, Prom Queen?” He commented.

Ino continued to struggle against her laugh, pressing her hands harder against her face. “How am I the goody one when you look like that?”

Kiba rolled his eyes. “Why can't you just admit that I'm funny?”

A weak sound managed to elude the cage that was her tight-zipped mouth.

Suddenly, Kiba recalled something and grabbed her arm. “Wait... no way. It can't be. Do you still -”

And Ino moved impossibly fast to clamp her hands over Kiba's mouth. She looked about, terrified that someone may have overheard or seen the future where Kiba had finished that statement. With a panicked look, she checked that the coast was clear and shushed him as she freed his mouth.

“I don't know what's funnier.” Kiba snrked. “That you still do it, or that you still care so much.”

“Leave me alone.” Ino whimpered, hitting his shoulder softly.

“Left you alone for four years, didn't I?” He grumbled. “Or was that not enough?”

“Will you _stop_ doing that?” Ino huffed, tensing as she dropped her arms at her sides. “I get it. You're mad at me. But are we _ever_ gonna be able to talk normally without you trying to shut me out like this?”

“I'm not even mad. I'm _joking_. Why are you having so much trouble understanding that?”

“ _Because_ , I don't think it's something to joke about.” Ino hissed back. “If you want me to apologize, then fine, I'm sorry. Sorry about whatever it is I did.”

Kiba moaned. “Didn't ask you to apologi-”

“Then _why_ – when you _know_ it pisses me off – _why_ do you keep bring it up like I'm some asshole who abandoned her sick dog in the woods?” Her voice was hushed, but she was speaking with intensity. Suddenly, she looked shocked at what she'd said and turned, breaking into a brisk walk.

“Ino.” Kiba said her name sternly, but she was already moving. He jogged to catch up to her. “Ino, come on, wait a second.”

She kept walking. He grabbed her arm.

“ _Listen_. If you don't want me to talk about it, then, fuck, I won't. Okay? I'll just shut up.” He offered.

Ino closed her eyes and exhaled. “It's not okay, actually, because ignoring problems does not fix them.”

“Do we even _have_ problems?”

“Do we?” She finally looked at him, challenging him to deny it.

Kiba drew back. He didn't know, but she seemed so sure of it that he'd admit to just about anything right now. “I guess we do.”

“I am willing to discuss. Briefly.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Don't like dragging things out.”

“I couldn't agree more.” Kiba nodded, releasing her arm putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

She began. “Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Good.”

“Are _you_ mad at _me_?”

“No, only slightly irritated.”

Kiba shrugged. “As most people are.”

“Okay.” Ino nodded.

“Should I not bring it up anymore?” Kiba asked, now taking his turn.

“It's fine to bring it up. It will be more fine when I get to know you more. Why do you mention it so often?”

“Fuck – who knows?” Kiba shook his head and started walking again.

Ino waited patiently for him to figure it out, and followed along.

After a little while, he looked at her. “I don't know how to talk to you.”

“I _am_ shockingly beautiful.” Ino nodded her head to the side and looked away, agreeing with a point that had not been made.

“ _Not_ what I meant.” Kiba said, but he started to laugh. Ino heard it and smiled. “I mean, I was serious about what I said back there. Thirteen year old Ino I had down pat. Now you're like, an adult, and I don't even know what we're supposed to say to each other.”

Ino chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. “I'm probably still the same person.”

“I'm noticing. You used to do this all the time.” Kiba said, smiling softly.

“Do what?”

“You notice a _problem_ , you point it _out_ , face it _head on_ , by making the other person address their _feelings_ while you do the _same_ to make them feel _comfortable_ , then use the Socratic Method to _crush_ the issue with your words, and everyone walks away feeling lighthearted.” He kicked at a stick lying in their path. “You've never exactly been coy.”

Ino suddenly felt very exposed. It... it was _true_ after all. She was starting to understand what he meant, maybe. While she'd been treating this whole situation like the serendipitous meeting of a damsel in need and a very kind stranger, Kiba was looking to pick up exactly where they had left off. It was weird that what he knew she used to do was still something that she always did. They were best friends, before. They'd known things about each other no one else did. He didn't know what they were now. And, if she was being honest, neither did she.

She pouted. “That's not what the Socratic Method is.”

“You're a brat.”

“Chouji says I'm a bitch.”

Kiba gasped. “And you let him live?”

“I've never been one to deny what is probably the truth.” She said with a shrug.

“You sure you're not still thirteen?”

Ino grinned and breathed deeply. “Not thirteen. Just the same person.”

“Okay, maybe, but some stuff is _fundamentally_ different.” Kiba commented. “Who do you even hang out with now?”

“Same people.” Ino answered him.”

Kiba shook his head and bumped his elbow against her arm. “Yeah, you say that, but it's not true. You are captain of the dance team. You _live_ with TenTen. President of the gardening club? You don't talk to Sakura anymore.”

Ino's expression soured. She rolled her shoulders. “That's all true. And no, I don't.”

“Didn't expect it to last this long. That started, what? Seventh grade?”

“Yup. Seventh grade.” Ino nodded. That's when Sasuke had transferred in. She'd yelled to Chouji and Shikamaru about it. She'd cried to Kiba about it.

“Got anything you need to tell me?” He asked. He didn't look at her though. She hated it when he got too serious with her.

Ino sighed and looked ahead as the girls' dorm came into view. “She's running for prom queen. Sasuke is probably gonna be prom king no matter what.”

“Ah, there it is.”

“But that's not it though.” She assured him and hunched her shoulders. “I really do want this. For a lot of reasons – not just those two.”

Kiba looked over at her and tentatively, he patted her on the back. She didn't flinch. “Got it. I understand. I hope you win.”

She was shocked by that comment. Her face showed it. “Thanks. Uh, I appreciate that.”

As they reached the front of the dorm, Kiba smiled and flicked her ponytail. “No problem.”

For a few moments, they were silent. They didn't know what else to say now. They'd already said a lot. They'd have a lot of catching up to do later. But, not now.

“So,” Kiba began awkwardly as he stripped Ino's bag from his front and held it out to her. “Am I doing alright?”

She instantly knew what he meant and smiled gently as she took the bag. “You're doing alright for week one. Could do better.”

And he knew that this was high praise. His smile mimicked hers. He considered saying something else but settled for a simple, “Night.” before he turned to walk away.

“Night.” Ino responded, but a second later she piped up again. “Kiba?”

“Yeah?” He said, stopping in his tracks but not looking at her again.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiba Inuzuka: *has a heart to heart while cradling a backpack like a baby strapped to his chest*  
> also i haven't taken a math class in. two years. dear god.
> 
> ANYWAY MAKE SURE TO LIKE COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE lol psych but reviews are nice if you like the fic!!!!!!!!!!! i'm typing up these chapters and getting shocked by the content myself bc I wrote them so long ago and forgot what happens glkegmenkmh


	5. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ino makes some decisions, gets an invite, and plays the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO THIS IS MY FAV CHAPTER BUT I FORGOT HOW FREAKING LONG IT IS IT TOOK ME HOURS TO TYPE THIS UP AND HONESTLY THIS IS ONLY HALF OF THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 5 THE ORIGINAL WAS LIKE 20+ PAGES BUT I WAS LIKE CALM DOWN THIS IS TOO MUCH SPLIT THEM UP SIS SO I DID BUT JESUS, SO MUCH IS HAPPENING

The second week of “the plan” was drawing to a close, and Ino figured that if this was going to continue, she should actually... you know... enter the race. Next week was the last week to submit a name for a nomination, and though she was sure Chouji or Shikamaru had probably already done it by now, she wanted to do it herself. It was... it was like, proving to herself that she wanted this. She would do this. She would try her best, and she'd absolutely win.

Ino wrote her name on the ballot and stared at it nervously for a bit. After glancing around, she kissed her index and middle fingers, then pressed them to the paper. Then she worried that might not be strong enough, so she lifted the ballot to her face and kissed it directly. After another second, she reached out and dangled the page over the ballot box.

“Nominating yourself, Ino?” A very snooty voice suddenly commented, interrupting her current anxieties and making way for new ones. “What, you knew no one else would? Then what's the point of running at all?”

“You've got a point there!” Ino replied through gritted teeth and did not turn. “That's why I'm nominating _you_! We all know how desperate you are for attention, and what better way for you to get it?”

The pink haired girl strolled into Ino's line of sight and leaned against the wall, arms folded tightly over her chest. “I appreciate, but you don't need to worry about that. People actually _like_ me, Ino. You, on the other hand...”

Ino breathed deeply, resisting the urge to throw a hand anywhere into the other girl's general vicinity. She clenched it into a fist by her side instead, drumming the other, ballot in hand, against the box. “You sure about that? The cheer squad only likes your tiny tits. Makes you easier to toss around. Too bad they can't do anything about that five-head, huh, billboard brow?”

Sakura dug her nails into her forearms and seethed. “It really is a blessing that those stage lights make it so hard to see your face. It's for the best that the dance team hides your snot, pig.”

“ _Sweetie_ , it would take layers of stage makeup to cover up the mess the cheer squad lets you sport at halftime.”

“Really? Then you wouldn't mind sharing your daily routine, would you?”

“ _Anything_ for those in need.”

“ _You know what, Ino_?” Sakura hissed, now pushing closer to the other girl.

Ino stood her ground. “Oh please tell me.” She rolled her eyes and glanced at the ballot in her hand. “I want to get back to my charity work as soon as possible.”

Sakura reddened, “ _You_ -”

“Hey you guys, what's going on?”

Ino and Sakura both turned to see Kiba walking up to them. He looked equal parts confused and amused, and Ino had probably never been happier to see him in her life. Sakura fell back, suddenly very demure. She had a reputation to uphold.

“Kiba! How've you been?” She bumped Ino's shoulder as she moved toward Kiba and gently palmed his arm.

“Huh?” He stopped staring at Ino and shifted his focus to the girl that was now speaking to him. “Oh, I'm good. Trying to stay busy.”

Sakura giggled lightly. In the distance, Ino groaned. “I haven't seen you as much since the season ended. I miss cheering for you.”

“Oooohhh my _god_.” Inno grumbled out.

“Oh, yeah, sure. I miss playing.” He looked at Ino, then Sakura, then back again. “Were you guys just talking about something?”

“Ha.” Ino spat out, joyless.

“Not really.” Sakura assured him, then started to walk away. “I'll see you guys later! And Ino?” Ino did not face her, her back shaking visibly with anger. Sakura lowered her voice, and her words sounded like a threat. “Best of luck.”

And as quickly as she'd appeared, she was gone.

Ino willed everything she'd said to disappear with her. She willed herself to believe that everything was fine. Willed herself to drop the ballot in. Willed herself to forget it all. But she was still shaking. Her hand clamped tight on the slip of paper.

 _People actually_ like _me, Ino. You, on the other hand..._

A few days ago, Kiba had called her a brat. A week before, Chouji had informed her that she was a bitch. She did not want to let Sakura get under her skin, but the exact reason that she was doing any of this was a tender spot that had been hit a little too precisely.

Sasuke made for an easy excuse, and Sakura made for an easy villain. At the back of her mind, Ino convinced herself that they played greater roles than just that, bus she couldn't be sure. It wasn't about them. She wanted this for herself.

She wanted to know that she was good.

Not good _at_ something, like how she had been dancing all her life. Not good _with_ something, like how she was basically raised into the mastery of plants and herbs. She just wanted to be good.

A good friend. Good girl. Good person.

Prom queen was supposed to be a good person. Everyone would vote for someone who was good. Someone kind and friendly, someone approachable and warm,

Ino was a brat, and a bitch.

She was suddenly very afraid again that she was not only not good, but that she was ultimately no good.

She started to withdraw her hand.

“Uh, fuck's taking you so long?” Kiba asked, appearing at her side. “You gonna do this or what?”

Ino blinked.

Do _this_... or what?

Kiba shook his head. “Actually, nah, I'm in this for the long haul and you already forced me to do math, so, you're doing this.”

She blinked again and looked at him. She was... she was doing this. She dropped the ballot into the box with a blank stare.

“Yeah now _that's_ what I like to see. You still got a pen?” He asked.

Ino produced one from her bag and handed it over. “Yes. Why?”

Kiba very quickly filled out another nomination form, plastered Ino's name at the top, and dropped it in the box himself. “Just so they know we _really_ want you. Put your name second on the list or something like that.”

Ino smiled faintly. There was no reason for Kiba to be in this wing of the building during lunch. She hadn't needed to nominate herself after all.

She was going to do this, and she was going to do her best.

“Also,” Kiba continued and tapped Ino's pen on her nose, snapping her out of her daze. “You doing anything tonight?”

Ino was shocked at how nonchalant he had been. “ Um, no?”

“ _Really_? Pretty girl like you with no plans on a Friday night?” Kiba grinned.

Ino pushed him as she headed into the hall. “ _What_ , Kiba? If you're asking me out, this method isn't as charming as you think it is.”

“Haha, _no_. I'm not. Well, not exactly.” Kiba said and fell into step with her. “See, there's this party tonight one of the guys from the team is throwing. Mainly us guys, but everyone's bringing a plus one or two.”

“And you want _me_ to be your one or two?” Ino asked.

Kiba groaned. “Don't make it sound like more than it is. I'm just being courteous and asking if you wanna come.”

Ino bit her lip as she thought it over. Though she was doing nothing this evening, parties were not exactly her thing. And on top of that, it was a party mostly of people she didn't know. That'd be awkward. She would have to cling to Kiba all night for conversation. Not exactly a cute (or queenly) look.

“I don't know, Kiba.” Ino sighed dramatically. “I'm not -”

“People will _see you_! So many people. Many of whom do not, currently, know you. _Plus_ they're all jocks, so they've probably got ins with teams all over the school.” Kiba offered.

Ino paused and tapped her fingers against her leg. She'd just committed to doing her best. Maybe her best came with... going out of her comfort zone. She grimaced, already miserable.

“Fine, I'll go.”

Kiba punched the air in excitement. “Fuckin _awesome_! And listen, don't worry, I'll be the driver, I'll take real good care of ya and keep an eye out for -”

“Oh, what? Thanks but no thanks.” Ino griped. “I'm not a big drinker and besides, if this is a house party, I doubt the mixed drinks will be all that good.”

Kiba looked hurt. “Okay one, don't disrespect my bros' jungle juice like that. It's _legendary_. And also, you're a total lightweight, aren't ya?”

Ino recoiled, sputtering. “Wh- no! I did not say that! Why did you _say_ that?”

“I took a wild guess based on your height and presumed weight.” Kiba laughed in her face. “But the reaction? Oh that just confirms it.”

“Shut up!” Ino yelled at him. “ _I'll_ be the one driving tonight! Not because I am a lightweight – which, totally is not true! - but because I _want_ to!”

Kiba just kept on cackling. “Sheesh, okay, whatever, God this is awesome. Now I can really have fun.”

“Do not overdo it.” Ino warned him. She didn't know what kind of drunk he was.

“Chill out, I'm usually not that bad and I'm even funnier than usual.” Kiba assured her, shooting her a hand gun and wink.

Internally, she was screaming. “Not hard to be funnier than not funny at all.”

“Yeah whatever.” Kiba retorted and flicked Ino's ponytail. “Just pick me up at 8.”

***

“Remind me why I agreed to do this?” Ino groaned, laying in her bed and staring at the ceiling.

“I do not know why you agreed to this.” TenTen replied from her desk.

“Oh my god.” Ino muttered and rolled over to bury her face in her pillow.

Why the hell did she agree to do this? And _why_ had it been so easy to convince her? Ino was always really smart in the moment, but somehow always managed to feel like an idiot by the time the future hit. All of Kiba's points had made perfect sense in the moment, and they still _did_ but, she was _not_ ready. This was a _jock_ party! She didn't even know any jocks! Dancers and athletes were not a thing! Jocks didn't consider dancers real athletes! Dancers usually got along with... theatre kids! They'd do shows together and support each other and the two groups even often overlapped. Sometimes the music students liked them? But not jocks. Jocks didn't particularly like dancers. Jocks liked -

Cheerleaders.

Ino's head shot up from her pillow. “Sakura's going to be there.”

TenTen looked over from her book and blinked. “She is?”

“It's the only rational conclusion.” Ino insisted. “Where there are athletes, the posse must follow.”

Her roommate paused. After a moment's hesitation, she ventured to ask. “So... are you still gonna go?”

Ino sat up in bed, looking the other girl dead in the eyes. “Well of course. Now I _have_ to go.”

“Ino.” TenTen said in a warning tone. “This is not a good idea.”

“Oh, come on Ten.” Ino rose and crossed to her closet. “You know I'm not one to start stuff.”

“ _No_ , but you _are_ one to take your problems head-on,”

“Right!” Ino agreed.

“With a _fist_ or much too accurate verbal attack.” TenTen finished.

Ino glared and pulled a dress from her closet, ignoring the last comment. “Help me pick an outfit. Should I wear this?”

TenTen heaved out a deep sigh. “That depends. What look are you going for?”

“Something that looks impressive and yet untouchable.” Ino replied, laying the dress out across her bed. “Like a queen. Beautiful, but unattainable. But still approachable.”

“You want to communicate all that via dress?” TenTen huffed.

Ino shrugged. “Or skirt, or high-waisted pant.”

“I hear these options and I raise you one romper.”

“Oh!” Ino looked shocked. “I love it. Not a jumpsuit?”

TenTen shook her head. “You'd be overdoing it. Too beautiful and classy for a red cup party.”

Ino sat down at the end of her bed, pensive. “What what's gonna make me untouchable?”

TenTen pushed her glasses up and turned back to her desk. “Heels. High ones. Look threatening. Platforms.”

“ _Platforms_? At a _house party_? _TenTen-_ ”

“Proves you're not scared to be the best looking person in the room without overdoing it.” TenTen shrugged. “Like, either she can run in those, or kill you in them.”

“Ooh, I like it.”

“The longer you have them on without showing signs of weakness, the scarier you are.” TenTen nodded. “And I know you're good in heels.”

Ino rushed over and latched onto her friend from behind. “You are so smart and I love you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” She muttered, but leaned into her roommate's embrace. “I'm just studying tonight, so you can call me if you need me.”

Ino released her grip on the other girl and rushed back to her closet, rummaging through her clothes. “Will do. I'll keep you posted.”

***

Ino was late. Kiba was wearing jeans, and trying against all of his instincts to consume his phone battery. He needed to preserve it in case the party was boring. He was standing near the main gate, and she was twelve minutes late. He was pretty sure her car was silver.

She drove up to the curb and jumped out of the car before he could even get to her.

“Don't look, don't look!” Ino yelled, and Kiba immediately closed his eyes. After the sound of shoes clacking to the ground and some hopping on cold asphalt, she spoke again. “Okay, now you can look.”

Kiba opened his eyes, and was forced to distinctly remember that he was wearing jeans. Ino, in the meantime, was decked out in a very flattering sleeveless black romper and sheer black tights. Her hair had been lazily (but somehow... still... perfectly?) pulled up into a messy bun, and something about the black choker and platform heels made him suddenly feel very... threatened. The dark lipstick, the flawless smoky eye, and the perfectly winged eyeliner were doing nothing to relieve the threatening aura. Kiba swallowed nervously. What the fuck were jeans?

“You look nice.” He said dumbly.

“Thanks, I know.” Ino assured him as she readjusted the sweetheart neckline. “TenTen practically dressed me, and she's never steered me wrong.”

“But you've looked nicer.” Kiba tacked on, effectively ruining everything.

Ino glared at him. “Is it too much? I'll change.”

Kiba groaned as he walked toward her. “No, I'm kidding. You look _good_ , Yamanaka.” He grinned and slid past her, opening the driver's side door to seat himself. “Still in that kinda uncommitted goth way, but it's a good look on you.”

Ino's face began to redden as she grabbed at the door before Kiba could close it. “ _Fuck_ you, and also, _I'm_ driving, remember?”

“I'm being _courteous_ and offering to drive so you don't have to change your shoes again.” He was too busy adjusting the rear-view mirror to look at her. “I'm not drunk yet, so just get in.”

Ino pouted, but she also didn't want to take her shoes off again, so she shuffled to the other side of the car and settled into the passenger seat.

“Now you be sure to buckled up, sweetie.” Kiba said, words dripping with sarcasm.

“Yeah, okay, shut up.” She replied but again did as she was told.

“And one more thing,” Kiba added, then reached over and pulled a perfectly placed bobby pin out of Ino's perfectly bunned hair, and then another one, and another before she could stop him. Her blonde hair cascaded down around her face without complaint. It now fell just a little ways below her shoulders, though it had been much longer when she was still an underclassman. Due to certain... events, she (and Sakura, if it was worth mentioning) had cut it haphazardly into a bob, one that she now could not rid herself of quickly enough.

She was stunned as he ran a hand through her hair once, then seemed to recoil, surprised at himself. He turned his focus to the road and shifted the car into drive. It took him a few seconds to say anything again.

“'S nice like that. Makes you look like less of a damn princess.”

Ino was grateful that it was too dark and he was too focused on driving to look at her as her face burned.

The party wasn't actually that far from their school, and they probably could have walked. But between the dark, the heels, the alcohol, and Ino's lack of knowing anybody, Kiba figured that driving would be a safer and more comfortable option on her part. He parked a little ways up the street, then hopped out of the car to open the passenger side door for Ino before she could do it herself.

Ino stared blankly at her door-handle-free hand. “I'm seriously asking, Kiba. I want to know the year, date, and exact time that you suddenly grew manners.”

She was shocked when he laughed and closed the door behind her. “I feel like you're forgetting who my mother is? There's only space for one hooligan in our household, and it's definitely her.”

Ino smiled, remembering Tsume Inuzuka, definitely no less of a wild-child as an adult than her son was in their younger years. She was very strict, and always more than happy to set Kiba straight. She could remember telling his mother about the slightest offense her son had made, and her not only instantly believing that he'd done something stupid, but mercilessly ordering him to apologize to whoever he had wronged.

She chuckled. “Yeah, your mom's always been cool.”

“You know she and Hana _still_ ask how you're doing?” Kiba rolled his eyes as they approached the front door. “I mean, it's fucking ridiculous. At first, I'd tell them I didn't know and hoped they'd catch on, but by now I just tell them you're fine and they're satisfied.”

As Kiba swung the door open, Ino's face softened. “I should visit them sometime.”

“Uh, _yeah_.” Kiba said as though it were common sense. He then started to walk off. “I'll be right back.”

Too busy reminiscing, Ino did not process what Kiba had said to her until he was already gone, and she was standing alone in a house full of strangers. For a second there, she had forgotten how absolutely awkward she knew that this party was bound to be. She tried to stay planted where she was and zone out of what was happening, but then a small group walked through the front door and she was in their way and now she _had_ to move. She'd already stepped away so she needed to look like she was going somewhere or she'd look like a complete loser (aligning too well with what she already felt like). She followed the low pulse of the music as best she could, and wandered through a few rooms. She did not know any of these people. They kept looking at her, which she'd wanted, but in retrospect just made things worse if you were already feeling left out, unwanted, and almost too well-dressed.

Obviously Kiba wouldn't be spending the whole night by her side. Even if she _did_ feel the need to stick to him like a lifesaver from the Titanic, he surely had other things to do. This was a football party after all and he was the _quarterback_. That was basically football president, right? He probably had, like, babies to sign and autographs to kiss or something. Ino stopped wandering and leaned against the wall. It wasn't his fault that he had a life. For some reason, though, this mad her quite sad.

“When a person says 'I'll be right back', that usually isn't a cue to disappear somewhere.”

Ino looked up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, admittedly a little too happy to see Kiba sipping something out of a plastic cup.

He pushed the cup in his other hand towards her, saying, “Just soda. Here you go.”

Ino's acceptance of the drink was delayed, and she eyes it warily as she gripped it tightly with both hands.

“Are you serious?” Kiba asked, slight irritation edging into his voice.

“Tragically, yes, I have to be.” Ino replied, then lifted the cup to her nose to sniff it.

One part of Kiba wanted to be, like, super fucking mad that she didn't trust him. The rest of him knew that she wasn't doing anything unreasonable, it wasn't hurting anyone, and she was just looking out for herself. They'd only been in each others lives again for a couple weeks, after all. She was just being careful.

He sighed, reaching for the cup he had given her. “I can take you to the kitchen so you can get some for yourself, come o-”

Before he could finish, though, she was taking a long, overdrawn drink from the cup. She breathed out dramatically afterward, as though this cup of orange soda were the most refreshing thing she had ever tasted in her life. For a second, she eyed him. Then she smiled, and then he smiled, and that One Part of Kiba had been sated.

Parties, as it would happen, were more fun when you knew people.

Kiba began dragging Ino through the house, vaguely introducing her to random guys on the team, who followed that up by introducing her to their friends or dates or whoever, and soon enough she found herself laughing with strangers. Whenever Kiba pulled her away from one group, he'd spend the next minute or so spilling all the drama between them that she'd never have picked up on. She learned the dynamics of the team, the hierarchy, the food-chain, all within a half hour over a bowl of ruffled potato chips.

“Yo, Kiba!” One guy yelled to them as he poked his head into the room where they were. “We're about to start playing. You in or what?”

“Fuck! Yes! I'm there!” Kiba yelled back a little too loudly, then turned to Ino. “I'm getting another cup of this shit – _fuck_ it is _so_ good, you sure you don't want some? - I'll be right back. Holy shit, you're beautiful. Gimme a sec.”

Ino could do nothing but laugh as Kiba made his way back to the gatorade cooler of jungle juice, which he claimed tasted exactly like untampered sweet tea.

On the way here, Kiba had sung the praises of the drink for a solid five minutes. He'd bragged of how it was so sweet, you'd never believe how much alcohol was actually in it, and only like five cups in would it hit you how absolutely smashed you were. This was going to be cup number three for him, and Kiba was well on his way.

In spite of her fears, Kiba was turning out to be a very relaxed drunk. Sometimes he'd get distracted in the middle of his own sentences, but it was usually by random assertions about how lovely she was. Otherwise, he held his alcohol well and was the same, but, admittedly, a little funnier.

He returned and wrapped an arm around Ino's waist, walking her to another room in the house. “Okay Ino, it's game time. This is the most serious party event of all. Loser has to do the winner's dare.”

“This sounds like a super normal party game.” Ino grinned, noting that she was still a bit shorter than him, even in heels.

“It would seem that way, wouldn't it? But the football team is ruthless – hey your eyes're real pretty.” Kiba cut himself off as he looked at her, probably to say something besides that. “It's a game of spy level strategies. You can't just play to win. You gotta play so that other people lose.”

“What does that mean?” Ino laughed.

“It _means_ ,” Kiba took another sip. “Some guys' idea of a dare is to make out with the person on your left. Other guys' idea is shit more along the lines of the entire team skinny dipping in the indoor pool at one am, when the heating's off.”

Ino gasped. “I remember that.”

“We all do.” Kiba said grimly. “And so do the security cameras.”

They entered a room and found the group sitting in a circle on the floor. Everyone looked up at them, solemn. Kiba took his seat where a couple of the guys had parted for him. The circle was complete. The deck of Uno cards was placed at the center.

“Wait! Guys! I'm sorry, I'm so scared.” One member suddenly shouted. He was the kicker and a freshman that Kiba had pointed out to Ino a while ago. He was visibly shaking.

“Aw dude what the fuck you ruined the mood.” Another teammate groaned.

“Ya gotta take it like a man.” The running back assured him.

The kicker looked ready to piss himself.

“Guys, guys, let's cut him some slack.” Kiba interrupted. “This is his first time! Just as our ancestors were kind to us, we must pay it forward.”

Out of the blue, the entire circle placed their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads, muttering, “May they rest in peace.”

Ino looked around the room to find most everyone else outside of the circle equally terrified by whatever they had just seen.

“Alright.” The team captain said in a gruff voice. “You get a handicap dude – but _choose wisely_.”

The frightened kicker looked around the room, frantic. Ino did not know what he was looking for, and his panic suddenly became contagious. Why was she nervous? There was nothing to be nervous about. She wasn't even involved in this.

“I pick Yamanaka.” The boy suddenly blurted.

The room fell silent.

Ino wondered who else in the room had the same last name as her.

After a second, Kiba piped up, bewildered. “Ino?”

“Ino.” Another teammate added, and suddenly the circle had turned to her, all chanting her name and making a place for her next to the flustered kicker.

She was scared. One of the boys jumped up and gently led her to he circle and she took her seat in her spot. Two away from her, the captain rose to his knees to look her in the eyes.

“Yamanaka Ino.” He paused, letting her name hang heavy in the air. “Do you accept your role?”

“Fuck, I guess, yeah, sure.” She pat out in all her nervous glory.

In unison, the entire team's faces turned to horror. Ino had no idea what this entailed.

The captain cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. “Um, alright. As superstition says, the luck of two people is better than the luck of one, and this is a game of chance. As such, you may aid your charge in decision making, and plotting. However...” He drifted off.

Kiba tried to make eye contact with Ino, but she was busy staring dead at the captain.

He went on. “In the case that their charge does not win, the handicap will be subjected to whatever punishment their charge endures as well.”

Ino continued to stare blankly, then muttered, “Fffffuuuuck, what?”

“I would've told you all that before but you agreed so quickly, I didn't get to it.” The captain suddenly rambled off, looking nervous, remorseful. He looked around the circle. “That's on me, guys, that shouldn't count, I fucked it up.”

Mournfully, the running back on her right shook his head. “I'm sorry, but... there's no takebacks once you've entered the circle.”

“You screwed her over!” Kiba suddenly screamed at the captain, who looked like he wanted to be dead.

“Come on, ladies.” Ino hadn't even noticed when the cards were removed from the circle, but the water boy sat there, lounging against a sofa, shuffling them in his hands. The entire circle tensed at the sound of his voice. The kicker to her left cowered against her arm. The water boy smiled devilishly. “Let's get this game started.”

He began dealing the cards around the circle, and the kicker started apologizing profusely. “ I'm so sorry, Ino. I just – you're one of the only faces in the room I recognized aside from them and Kiba is a nice guy and I don't think he has a vendetta against me so I figured you were unbiased and you seem nice so I – I'm sorry.”

Ino stared at the boy who couldn't have been more than fifteen. His wide eyes were full of fear, and she was scared for herself, but now things were different. Now she had something to protect. She sighed and patted his head to reassure him. “Don't worry. I'm like, basically a mind reader. I've got your back.”

The water boy shuffled the leftover cards and placed them back at the circle's center. “Numbers only. Max two cards down per play, and your draw count as your turn. Only way to avoid a draw is to add your own. Understood?”

The entire circle nodded. One by one, they donned their game faces and soon enough, Ino had done the same. She looked over the kicker's shoulder at his cards and tried to turn her brain to focus on the game. The running back's hand landed on her shoulder suddenly, startling her.

“Hey.” He said, studying her face. “We're looking out for you, alright?”

Ino nodded and looked around the circle. A number of the boys shot her a thumbs up, a grin, or a wink. Her eyes then fell on Kiba, who was staring holes into his hand of cards, already trying with all his might to form a strategy.

She smiled. She'd never felt safer in her life.

The game began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is exactly how playing uno feels


	6. Alcohol Does Things to People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol does things to people and moves plotlines forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao let's play spot this most obscure hinabn reference

Ino did not know that a card game could run this deep.

It was fun – definitely. As soon as the game started, the drunken boys were at each others' throats. Draw cards and skips were being mercilessly dished out, and one of the players had a solid 20 cards in his hand at one point. Whenever someone tried to call Uno, the next player had already drawn their card, forcing the potential winner to take one himself. Ino and her charge were making it through, and in the midst of all the excitement and competition, an undercurrent of fear bound them together. The fear of the water boy, and the fear for Ino's life kept them going strong. Ino had watched the kind running back draw eight cards in spite of having his own aptly colored Draw +2, just so he could save them. Things were looking up for the majority, but this was a game of chance. Anything could happen.

Five people in a row had just slapped down Draw +2s, and tensions were rising as the circle rounded off to the water boy, who always seemed to have Draw cards on hand.

The water boy maintained his pokerface.

Everyone held their breath.

The water boy reached his hand to the center of the circle, drawing the first of ten cards.

The entire circle released a collective shout of joy.

Some of the boys held each other close, others smooched foreheads, Ino could have sworn she saw the captain start to tear up. Kiba and the running back seemed to holler at each other from across the circle in disturbing unison. Even the surrounding crowd seemed spectacularly moved by this overthrow. Ino high-fived the baffled kicker at her side.

“This. Is. Fucking. Amazing!” The running back screamed and tossed up his cup of beer -

Which was still half full. The leftover half ended up in Ino's hair, and what missed her crown was now flowing down onto her shoulders.

She did not make a sound. She only cringed against the sudden wetness. The circle grew silent, so that the only noise in the room aside from the faint music was the sound of the cup hitting the carpet.

“ _Seriously_?!” The kicker cried out at his teammate, also lightly sprinkled by the drink.

“Is _everyone_ on this team bent on _attacking_ her?” Kiba growled from his side of the circle.

“Oh. Holy shit, Ino, I am so sorry, _shit_ -” The running back searched around for something to help her dry off.

Ino, however, was laughing. With her whole body, and her head tossed daintily to the side, she laughed. She only stopped when she saw that no one else was laughing with her.

“What? What's wrong? It's fine, it's funny.” She reassured them. It was annoying, sure, but it wouldn't kill her, and if anything, this was an opportunity to put on a good face. She played her character well.

Slowly, the boys attempted to smile, still very nervous that they had somehow tainted the princess' look.

Ino smiled, warmly as she could muster, and effectively melted their hearts. “It's just beer, guys. Besides, _this_ is why you wear black to events.” She rose from where she had been seated – light, airy, effervescent, and _very_ prom queenly. “Where's the bathroom again? I'm gonna go clean this off before I get all sticky.”

The boys started speaking simultaneously, but she was able to garner that it was by the front door, on the left. She shot the kicker a thumbs up, silently wishing him luck, and went on her way.

(She had turned too quickly to see Kiba glare at the running back.)

Now much more familiar with the layout of this house, she dared to venture off to the bathroom on her own.

It was odd, how much things had changed in the last hour and a half or so. Now she was walking alone again, but she didn't feel stares and didn't feel out of place. Someone even waved to her once. She may have been covered in beer, but somehow, she still felt very alright.

As she reached for the bathroom door, it swung open. A head of pink hair emerged.

Sakura Haruno exhaled, and in the same instant, Ino Yamanaka inhaled.

“What're you doing out of your sty, piggy?” The words seemed to almost naturally fall from her mouth.

Ino caught a retort and instead decided to revel in her good mood. “It's nice to see you too, Sakura.”

Sakura raised a brow and leaned against the door frame. “Didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? This isn't your territory.”

“Didn't know I had to answer to you.” Ino replied instantly, then bit her tongue. She took a deep breath and collected herself. “I am here with my friend. I am having _fun_. This party is _nice_.”

“A friend? We don't _have_ mutual friends, Ino.” Sakura paused, and then looked as though a revelation dawned on her. “Oh, _seriously_?”

Ino nodded, not wanting to continue this conversation in the slightest. “Seriously.”

Sakura folded her arms and leaned towards Ino. “So when did it start? And when's it gonna end, huh? Is it just until prom?”

“Don't know what you're talking about.” Ino said, not meeting her eyes, knowing full well what she was talking about, and that it had the potential to be true.

“So what's he getting from _you_?” Sakura cocked her head to the side. She sneered. Ino didn't answer so she pressed her again. “What? Are you just a half decent lay?”

“Okay, this is over, _fuck_ you.” Ino hissed and balled her hands into fists at her sides. “I don't know what weird, sadistic satisfaction you get from this, but I am tired, I am covered in beer, and I am _trying_ to have a good time. So, _please_ ,” Ino tried to push past her.

But Sakura poked at her shoulder, pushing her back. “ _Didn't. Answer. My. Question._ ”

Ino slapped her hand away. “Don't you fucking touch me.”

“You know you don't have to do this, right?” Sakura went on, and if Ino hadn't been so angry, she might have heard the edge of genuine concern in her voice. “It's better if you just give up already.”

“Sakura, you don't know anything.”

“Why are you so damn desperate?”

“I'm _not_ and – and for the last time, I _don't_ have to answer to you!”

And then, Sakura suddenly became almost visibly frustrated. “I mean, you don't even want this. I know you don't. I know you. So what the hell are you so obsessed with? Is it Sasuke? Or is it _me_? do you have _nothing_ better to do with your time than compete with me?”

“Are you done yet?” Ino asked coldly, trying to cling to the last bit of her good mood. “Or are you just gonna keep talking about yourself? I'm trying to do something.”

“You are such a pain in the ass to talk to.”

“Then _please_ stop talking to me.”

“What's it gonna take for you to give it up?”

Ino wanted to scream. “What's it gonna take for you to understand that I _won't_?”

“Your better off just sticking to your sty, Ino.” Sakura gritted her teeth. “People can see right through you. No one believes this act. You're the same rude, high and mighty, self-centered -”

“ _Me_?!” Ino hissed. Her voice was rising. “ _I'm_ self-centered? _I'm_ a pain to talk to? And _I'm_ obsessed with Sasuke? Fuck! Where the hell do I even start on all this?”

Sakura bristled, sensing that Ino's filter was finally tumbling down.

“Sakura? What's up?”

Ino turned to see vaguely familiar faces – definitely members of the cheerleading team. They looked concerned. They looked poised to jump to their captain's defence. Ino was still enraged.

“You think you know so much, but you're the one that's just _too_ easy to read! You haven't changed since you were twelve – and I _do not_ mean that in a good way.” Ino laughed a mirthless laugh, digging her nails into her palms. “Yeah, you've got to have your posse with you – I should've known; you could never be this ballsy with me if you were alone.”

Sakura uncrossed her arms and stood up straight, visibly wavering.

“Well, I'm all alone. I don't know anybody here. But unlike you, I am _very_ used to fighting my own battles. I am not playing with you anymore. So,” Ino glanced at the cheerleaders, then turned back to Sakura and set her jaw, moving in closer. “I will say it again: _fuck_ you. Now move.”

Kiba strolled down the hall to them in that moment, interrupting the scene. “Ino, the hell's taking you so long? We're almost...” He drifted off, taking in the situation before him.

Sakura looked at him, then back at Ino. She continued to stare at her, but didn't address her again. “Girls, let's go. This bathroom's feeling a little crowded. Reeks like cheap beer.”

Ino closed her eyes. She breathed out.

Sakura walked past her, but not without whispering to her, “A good look can't cover up a rotten smell.”

As she and her friends dispersed, in intense silence fell into place where she had once stood. Kiba started, “Did I... I feel like I just missed something.”

“Nothing new.” Ino opened her eyes and reassured him.

“Are you sure? You alright?”

Ino puckered her lips, paused, then nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“ _Ino_ ,” Kiba pressed, moving toward her.

She disappeared into the bathroom and slammed the door before he could see her face.

“Hey, Ino? Say something.” Kiba tapped at the door frantically, then leaned his ear against it.

“I don't need you here right now.” Ino replied through the wood, her voice steady.

It was weird. He hadn't expected that to hurt. He didn't know why that hurt. This was different from twelve year old Ino.

“Hey, don't...” He wasn't sure what to say. “Don't say that. Don't...”

Something stupid. Something emotional. Something sentimental.

' _Don't lock me out_ '. ' _Don't push me away_ '. ' _Don't try to get rid of me'_.

' _Not_ _again_ ', at least. One time had been enough.

“Kiba.” Ino's voice was stern this time. “Go away.”

He was stunned. He backed away. He walked.

Twelve year old Ino had always liked to talk, even when she knew nobody was listening. She had complained about what she hated, and gone on for hours about what she loved. He'd spent so much time drowning her out back then, and this... this wasn't like her.

He knew they hadn't been close for a long time, but he had been starting to think that they were getting clos _er_?

He didn't want to admit that he didn't know her anymore.

* * *

Ino ran a hand through her hair as she looked in the mirror. She, admittedly, did not know what to do in terms of the beer. She washed her hands, then ran them along her arms and across her scalp. She wet them again and dabbed them against her face, happy that she had considered buying all waterproof makeup a worthy investment. She looked in the mirror again, now vaguely damp from the elbows up.

“I don't know what I'm doing.” Her reflection admitted for her.

She eyed herself, considering introspection. She watched her lips pout, and her eyelids droop. She shrugged and walked to the toilet, sitting atop the seat and pulling out her phone instead.

She googled, “how do get beer smell out of clothes”, saw that the remedy was more than soap and water, and instead searched, “how to get beer smell out of hair”. That solution involved eggs, and she figured she shouldn't rob the party host.

She reached for the hand towel hung by the sink and patted at her arms, hair, and face. Now dry, she stood up and examined herself one last time. After removing the hair tie, on her wrist, she pulled her blonde locks into a high ponytail and looked at her own profile. Having her hair like that made her neck look longer. She liked that. She exited the bathroom.

Kiba wasn't there, but she _had_ told him to go away. She felt a little... down? But he'd only done what she told him to. She'd get over it.

She shrieked, feeling something cold against her neck. She turned in a flash, ready to snap.

But, Kiba was standing there, holding the cold (capped) beer out to her, not meeting her eyes. “You don't wanna talk about it. Got it. Here. I'll get someone else to drive us back.”

Ino stared at this strange, uncharacteristically cryptic version of Kiba, and she couldn't help but laugh.

“Who _are_ you?”

“I'm being a good friend!”

Ino clutched her stomach as she laughed a full, unapologetic laugh. She pushed the beer away. “I don't want that. Beer tastes awful! What are you _doing_?”

Kiba visibly deflated. “I'm trying here. Gimme a chance, I don't know what else to do.”

Straightening, Ino beamed at him. “Thank you. I already feel better.”

He narrowed his eyes, studying her.

She smiled, waiting.

“Did you cry?” He asked after he found no hint of redness in her face.

Ino thought for a second, somewhat amused by her answer. “No, actually. Not at all.”

“Good.” Kiba patted her shoulder. “Now I'm gonna get super drunk to forget that I showed you any emotion, or concern.”

Ino giggled. “You're joking, right?”

“No, actually. Not at all.”

“Kiba? Kiba, wait, you're not serious.”

“Dead serious.”

“ _Kiba_ -”

* * *

Around midnight, Ino called it quits for the both of them. So after bidding farewell to her new comrades, she dragged the now “super drunk” Kiba to her car, buckled him in, and started back to the school.

“Super Drunk Kiba” and “Drunk Kiba” were pretty similar in most aspects. The main difference was that “Super Drunk Kiba” seemed to fancy himself a singer. For some reason, half of the things he said would randomly become a melody, or he'd hum to himself anytime he wasn't speaking or being spoken to. But, overall, he was weirdly very... chill. Most people got sloppy when they were as drunk as he apparently was, but Kiba was just... a weirdly honest musician that probably needed a glass of water and a nap.

“Ino~,” he suddenly sang in a voice so high that she couldn't help but laugh. “~I've got something to tell you~.”

“Super Drunk Kiba.” Ino said in an almost parental tone. “Don't tell me anything that Sober Kiba doesn't want me to know.”

“ _What_? That's not even fun!”

“You will thank me when you're not super drunk.”

Kiba pouted and turned to look out the window. A second later, he started up again. “I'll give you a _hint_ ~.”

Ino groaned.

Kiba grinned. “Okay, okay. Here's the hint: You're pretty.”

She rolled her eyes. “Super Drunk Kiba, you tell me that even when you're not super drunk. Hell, you say it when you're completely sober – though, usually in a kind of _demeaning_ tone, granted -”  
“I wasn't done yet!” Kiba asserted, patting her shoulder a few times to silence and comfort her. “You're pretty..... smart! And you're pretty....... cool! _And_ when you _wanna be_ , you're even pretty... nice!”

This was stupid, Ino knew, but the corners of her mouth tipped up anyway.

“You were always too pretty for me.” Kiba said, settling back into his chair.

This one drew her attention.

“I always thought it was so _crazy_ that you even ever spoke to me! I'm so fuckin' like, normal. I mean I'm still super hot and cool, but I'm suuuper normal.”

Ino blinked and glanced over at him for just a second.

Was this too much?

“You sound like you're wandering into dangerous territory now, dude.”

“And I wasn't, like – It wasn't even _scary_ or anything when you stopped talking t'me. I mean... I saw it _coming_. It was, like, it was bound to happen, I was soooo ready~.” He was singing again. He laughed. “Nooo fuckin' way. That wasn't gonna last.

“Was only scary when you came back. 'Cause, hooooly shit! Now you're pretty-everything-er, and I'm still all _normal_ , and I got used to being around all the _normal_ people! I was like, fuckin', like... out of practice! What was I even supposed to say to you?”

“...Oh.” She said lamely. She loved to receive a compliment. But this, this was more like, feelings disguised as compliments. She didn't know how to break it to him that she was normal too. “Super Drunk Kiba, I think you're saying too much.”

“Yeah, yeah, probably. But~! I mean it... and 'sides, I'm happy you're back.” He slumped in his seat and leaned his head to the side, letting his seatbelt cradle it as he yawned. “I missed ya. But don't tell me I told you that, 'kay?”

Ino swallowed.

“Okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH im procrastinating so here, have this! i hope u enjoy b sure to like comment and subscribe and tell me u enjoy my content


	7. Shoot Your Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter short af!  
> bet you thought this was a KibaIno fic, huh? it ain't!

It was time to initiate phase two of this plan: The Community Service.

“Alright Ten, where do I start?” Ino asked her new consort.

TenTen had no idea how she'd gotten wrangled into all this, but Ino was too nice of a roommate not to comply with. “What are you trying to do again?”

“Meet new people. Expand my horizons. Make strangers like me.” Ino shrugged, and sat at the end of her bed. “I dunno.”

“Start with clubs.” TenTen suggested. “They aren't too serious, and you can just be a senior on your way out trying new stuff.”

Ino brightened. “What would I do without you?”

“Ask Shikamaru for even more advice than you already do.” TenTen replied as she draped herself across Ino's bed.

“True.” Ino agreed and turned around to face her roommate. “So let's think - ”

“Which club you want to start with, right?” TenTen asked, propping her head up on her hand. “You've got many to choose from.”

“Too many.”

TenTen rolled over on her back to look at Ino. “Then let's start with categories! Do you want sports clubs, art clubs, academics, or hobbies?”

“Not art clubs, I thinkI already a hand in those just from dance and drama.”

“Probably.”

“Academics...” Ino scrunched up her nose. “I'm already smart, so wouldn't people respect that?”

TenTen breathed out a laugh. “Do they _know_ you're smart?”

Ino stared at the wall for a bit, then nodded. “Right, so, I should go to a mathletes event at least once before prom.”

“Yeah, and besides, people in your Aps can vouch for you.”

“So, hobbies or sports?” Ino asked, looking up to the ceiling for her answers.

“Hobbies are important. They draw an instant connection between you and the other person. You know, like they can relate to something about you from the jump.” TenTen offered.

Ino nodded. “And I've covered a lot of the sports crowd with the party, probably. Think there's anyone I missed?”

“In sports? The volleyball team definitely has your back – you came to all our matches.” TenTen sat up and continued. “Oh, but I doubt you caught archery.”

“Archery?”

“Yeah, they don't exactly overlap with the other jocks.” TenTen replied with a shrug. “The team's kinda intense, but you could go to the club meeting this afternoon instead. They're made of a lot of the same members plus a few extra, but it's a much less intimidating vibe.”

Ino pursed her lips as she tried to recall what she could about the archery program on campus. “Wait... it's run by that mean guy, isn't it?”

“He's _not_ mean!”

“Oh yeah!” Ino loooked to TenTen, suddenly remembering. “He's that mean guy you _like_ , right?”

TenTen launched a pillow at Ino who didn't bother to dodge it. “I do not like him! And he's _not_ mean!”

“Right, right.” The blonde girl grinned devilishly.

“And _besides_ , you're wrong. He's captain of the archery team, but he's not head of the club.”

“Wait, then who is?”

TenTen sighed and splayed her arms out at her sides. “Neji Hyuuga is captain of the competitive archery team, but his _cousin_ , Hinata, is the club president. He's the vice president.”

Ino furrowed her brow. “But why do that?”

Her roommate began to chew the inside of her cheek and pushed her glasses up again before answering. “ _Because_ , Neji is a... hard trainer. And he's very serious about what he does. But for a relaxed and open to beginners club atmosphere...”

“He's too mean?” Ino finished for her.

TenTen slapped Ino's arm. “He is _not mean_!”

“Okay.” Ino stood up. “Then I'll go to their club meeting after school I mean, I always thought archery was cool anyway, so I won't have to fake being interested at least.”

“Yeah, yeah.” TenTen agreed.

“And Hinata's probably way more fun to talk to than the mean guy.”

“UGH!”

***

After classes, Ino rushed over to the gym. The dance club wouldn't be meeting this afternoon because they would basically be practicing all night for the showcase these next few weeks – their instructor didn't want them to be “danced out” before they needed to be. So Ino, with her newfound freetime, decided to use it to campaign.

Although members of the archery team had membership privileges to a local shooting range, the club members just stuck to the gymnasium. There wasn't much time allotted to club activities after all, and they were never going to compete anyway, so the club made do. This was good for Ino, because otherwise she would not have bothered to put in the effort to get to them.

Thus, Ino power walked down the hall as quickly as she could, and promptly collided with a girl carrying approximately 700 bows in her tiny arms.

With a shriek, the girl dropped 80% of the equipment she had been holding, then she herself dropped to the ground to grab them all, at the same time apologizing profusely. “Oh no, I am so sorry, I wasn't looking and I didn't see you!”

Ino could feel the anxiety emanating from her and bent down to help. “No, no, it's okay! I should be the one apologizing. Here, let me help y-”

But before Ino could complete the offer, the other girl was already standing, all 700 bows in hand again. “Um, again, I am so sorry, but I've got to run now!”

As soon as she turned to go, though, a boy with dark hair took a singular step out of the gym and frowned before he could _possibly_ have seen them or what they were doing. “Hinata, we've got limited time as is. You should _not_ be wasting it like this. Quit chit-chatting and bring the bows in already.”

Hinata stiffened. “I-I'm _coming_ , I just -”

And he disappeared back into the gym before she could finish. Hinata pouted, and sighed. Ino suddenly recalled. “Yup, _that's_ the mean one.”

Shocked, Hinata turned to face Ino, who looked very sure of herself. Ino could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smile at the corners of Hinata's mouth. The shorter girl, in an act of defiancem planted herself there in the hall. “Ino, right? So, um, what brings you here? Were you looking for one of the club members? Because, I can go grab them for you, if you'd like.”

Her voice was so soft and timid that it almost made Ino worry. “Uh, no, I'm not looking for anybody. I just really wanted to sit in and watch you guys! I know it's super late in the year but, I've always thought archery was way cool and I don't really have a lot of free time so, uh, yeah.”

Ino finished her plight very lamely, but Hinata's face lit up. “Oh? Really? That's so exciting! Most people don't really care about our team, and definitely not our club! You think it's cool? Oh, wow!”

Ino felt her feart flutter at the pure joy radiating from the other girl. This was the sweetest thing she had ever seen.

Hinata tossed her head to the side, indicating for Ino to follow her as she began walking. “I'm sorry you didn't visit sooner – there are always plenty of beginners at the start of the year, but now,” She smiled proudly. “Just about everyone has developed some real skill! I'm just glad a few people stuck around long enough to learn! But, um, if you want to shoot, I can help you?”

“Oh! No, you don't have to do that, I'm fine just watching.” Ino smiled as they entered the gym.

The attention of the room immediately shifted to the two of them – more specifically, Hinata. Hinata,Ino was learning very quickly, had a kind aura, a sweet one that seemed to fill the immediate area she occupied. She was quiet, but passionate, and Ino was already in love with her.

“You sure took your time, didn't you?” Hinata's cousin abruptly interrupted Ino's joyous chain of thought as he grabbed some of the bows from her hands. “You're wasting _ours_ too.”

“Yeah, he's a jerk.” Ino hissed as Neji walked off to distribute the bows.

“He's not that bad, really. He has his moments.” Hinata assured her with a soft smile before calling out, “Thanks for the help, Neji!” over to him in a voice barely any louder than her usual volume.

Neji grimaced, but nodded his acknowledgment of her thanks. Hinata gestured to the bleachers, inviting Ino to sit before she ran off to hand out more of the equipment. Taking note of all the archers watching her back, Ino stared intently as Neji instructed them all to make sure they were hydrated and then line up to start. Soon after, he started to instruct their warm-up, drilling through jumping jacks, push-ups, and planks mercilessly.

Ino was at the very least shocked – she hadn't expected archery to be this... involved. As far as she could understand, archery was more or less just pulling a string and aiming, but clearly the Hyuugas did not agree. As club members began to wobble in their planks, Hinata would drop down next to them with a kind word and spur them on, or join in with the exercises herself.

With all the ordering Neji was doing, Ino began to wonder if TenTen had gotten her info right. Neji was way more in charge than Hinata, at least from what she could see.

However, when the members grabbed their bows and practice arrows, that seemed to quickly change.

For starters, as soon as they picked up their equipment, maybe half of the members rushed Hinata and bombarded her with questions or comments about their progress. For each of them, Hinata smiled softly and offered an answer or laughed and congratulated them before sending them all off to line up for shooting. She then took her place next to Neji on the sidelines and watched the others intently.

She didn't stay sideline for long though. When one of the members shot's somehow displeased him, Neji would simply frown or sigh. IN that same breath, Hinata was already making a beeline to the archer to offer tips or pointers. Lift your chin, she'd say, or maintain focus on the target – the president and vice president were both equally attentive, but one was clearly more inclined and suited to help than the other. Though some members were clearly more advanced than others, the club president was equally kind and yet critical toward them all. Hinata may not have been strict or overbearing, but she was certainly the type that knew how to lead people in the right direction.

Eventually, Hinata clapped and told everyone to take a break and grab water. Much to Ino's confusion, no one seemed all that bent on replenishing their water bottles. Instead, they all pretended to mess around in their bags or conversed with each other while looking over their shoulders.

Ino noticed a girl standing near her and whispered, “Psst! Hey, what's going on? Why is nobody even moving?”

The girl blinked before realizing that Ino was speaking to her and coming closer. “Oh, no one wants to leave because we want to see the Hyuugas shoot.”

Ino did not understand what that response meant. By all means, the club members should have seen the cousins take aim at targets countless times. Why even care at this point? Sure, they must have been good but...

She was distracted from her thoughts when Neji grabbed a bow, and everyone else suddenly stood at attention. The girl by Ino leaned against the bleachers, her eyes alight. Neji lifted the bow, and drew the string back. He released.

_Bullseye_.

Again, he steadied an arrow, pulled back, and -

It is hard to explain just what it was about him that made watching all the more catching. The entirety of his body seemd to fall into place perfectly each time he readied an arrow. He looked... strong, like a natural who couldn't be compared to anyone else. _Bullseye_ , _bullseye_. His eyes never lost focus, his arms never wavered, and this, Ino could feel, was easy for him. _Bullseye_. Child's play. _Bullseye._

Neji exhaled and the entire gym collectively did the same.

Ino wished, wished with all her heart, that she could somehow discredit him – on account of him being mean and all – but she couldn't. He was... he was perfect. A perfect machine with great hair and an icky personality.

She'd almost gotten up and cheered, but stopped short when Hinata took his place.

Hinata eyed the target intently, then took a deep breath and readied herself, shifting her weight and planting her feet.

It was the speed of it all that took her by surprise. The arrow hit closer to the edge than any of Neji's had, but it was a bullseye no less. She sighed and in a blink already had another arrow lined up to shoot, took aim, released, _bullseye_ – closer to the center this time.

Hinata was different from her cousin. She was no natural born machine. She had practiced this, over and over, and you could tell just by watching her. Neji's movements were rigid and clearly outlined as though going through the motions, but when Hinata took aim, there was almost no hesitation between loading the arrow and releasing it. It was as though she'd done this so many times that her muscle meory pushed her into perfect form before she even focused on the target. One fluid motion, the arrow gone in a snap, and almost every shot landed square in the middle of the target.

Her archery was graceful. Beautiful, and over much too soon. After one last shot, she let her arms frop to her sides and breathed out, looking a little... irritated? She turned to Neji, an expectant look on her face.

She was shocked when Ino started giving her a standing ovation. The girl next to her looked a bit off-put as she watched Ino genuinely cheer for the club president. Hinata's face reddened as she shook her head, hoping that Ino would take the hint and cease her jeering.

She did, but only to climb down from the bleachers and dash over to her, already overflowing with praises. “That was amazing! You're amazing!”

“N-no, wait,” Hinata stammered. “I'm not, I just -”

Ino clasped Hinata's hand between her own. “You just got so many bullseyes! That was incredible!”

At this point, Neji huffed. “Hinata, why did you bring this girl here?”

Hinata shook her head and turned to Neji. “No, I didn't, I uh... I mean, she just wanted to sit in and w-watch today -”

“Oh, what? Do you want me to say you did a good job too?” Ino rolled her eyes and shrugged. “I mean, you _did_ , sorry for not cheering if that's what's got you all fussy.”

Neji bristled. “That is _not_ the iss-”

“Um!” Hinata piped up. “We should move on!”

Ino released the club president's hands, smiling again. “Oh, okay! I'll go back over there then. Have fun!” And with that, she skittered back over to the bleachers.

Hinata, though slightly thrown off, now turned back to the rest of the club and asked them if they wanted to finish out with Bingo or something. The club cheered in response. Unsurprisingly, Neji sat out the fun game as Hinata arranged the playing boards over the targets. The game started, the club members got very heated very quickly, and Ino couldn't keep herself from laughing along with them.

Was Hinata... an angel? A goddess? A saint? Ino wasn't sure but she was sure that meeting her was a blessing. She was just... so cool. Not in the conventional calm and collected way, sure. She was kinda and caring and perpetually nervous but always for someone else's sake. Ino wished that she had gotten to know her sooner. Their senior year was coming to an end, after all. She would have been a great friend. Maybe she still could be.

Club hours drew to a close and Ino appeared at Hinata's side again, this time to help pick up the gym equipment.

“Ino, you really don't have to do that. We usually handle it ourselves, so,” Hinata began to protest.

But Ino continued picking up bows as Hinata owrked to dismantle the targets. “Nope, it's fine, and besides, I like talking to you.”

Hinata squeaked. Neji was silent, jobless as Ino took over his tasks.

“How'd you guys get so _good_ at this stuff? I mean, you're just amazing! You guys should be famous or something. I don't know.”

Hinata smiled a bit at the compliments. “Well, um, our family is full of archers. We've been studying under them since we were young.” She drifted off, then remembered. “And I guess we _are_ kinda famous? To people who care, at least.”

Ino turned to face her.” What's that mean?”

“It means,” Neji interjected, “Our parents are international champions. Though we can only compete at the high school level, Hinata and I are also nationally acclaimed.”

“No way!” Ino shouted in disbelief.

“Y-yeah.” Hinata nodded, pulling down the last target with a laugh. “And our family uh, owns the archery range that the team practices on. Um, we get to go for free, so...”

“So are you guys like, super rich?”

Neji groaned and Hinata stiffened as she looked at Ino, unsure how to answer.

Ino thought it over and retracted the question. “Super inappropriate. I barely know you. Sorry.”

Hinata giggled and it shot straight through Ino's heart. “It's okay! And really, you've been super helpful, but we can handle everything from here.”

“You sure?” Ino asked, still out of commission because Hinata was so beautiful, so lovely, so kind, so-

“We're sure.” Hinata and Neji said in unison.

Though feeling no desire to comply with any of Neji's wishes, Ino accepted Hinata's confirmation and handed the bows over to Neji then waved, backing out of the gym. “Okay. If you say so. I'll see you around?”

Hinata nodded, flashing another smile, warming the depths of Ino's soul. “Uh-huh! I'll see you tomorrow, Ino!”

Ino turned and headed down the hall, and upon walking through the doors had a revelation.

“...Tomorrow?” She wondered, furrowing her brows. “And how... how did she even know my name? I never introduced myself, did I..?”

Ino continued walking, wondering. Then she stopped in her tracks, realizing.

“Fuck! I never even mentioned prom!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you may have noticed, idk anything about archery and it's the sport i did the LEAST amount of research on out of everything that's going to be mentioned in this story.... Jesus  
> anyway be sure to like comment and subscribe! Kiba's coming back... next chapter I think? OH YEAH HE DOES. IT's fun  
> thanks for reading my guilty-pleasure-all-the-friendships-Kishi-didn't-give-me fic!


	8. Cafeteria Board Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata knows more people than Ino gives her credit for  
> (also... He's here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have so much to say about this at the end of the chapter grlkmbw  
> anyway yes, hi, im still here, weirdly my summer has felt busier than the school year, and I essentially don't allow myself to post a new chapter until I have written another chapter (I think I'm staying like 5 chapters ahead this way, it holds me accountable, haha) and I finally finished one yesterday!! So here it is!!! Gang gang gang, the squad is in the building

“Okay, so, what else do we do?” Ino asked as Kiba walked with her down the hall. “I mean, _should_ we do anything else? Or would that be too much?”

“And I still can't make out with you in public?” Kiba asked.

“No.” Ino replied.

“Or-”

“ _Or_ in private.” Ino finished. “And – oh god – I have to do more calc with you, I am so, _so_ sorry.”

“It's fine.” Kiba said, then immediately changed the subject. “In other news, your dance showcase is coming up isn't it?”

Ino nodded with a sigh. “We're like three weeks out, yeah. And they're seriously cracking down. I'm dying.”

“Alright, then hows about I just go to that? Is that a good anything else?” He asked, shrugging.

Ino stopped in her tracks and Kiba turned back to look at her. She gaped at him. “You'd... you would do that? Like, you'd come to the showcase?”

Kiba blinked, then furrowed his brows in confusion. “...Yes?”

“Seriously?” Ino asked, grabbing his arm. “You're serious?”

“...Yes.” Kiba said again, thoroughly confused by her disbelief.

And it was even weirder because Ino smiled and flushed like she was embarrassed. “That is _so_ nice of you. That like, makes me so happy.”

“I mean. _Okay_? It's just... dance???” Kiba muttered skeptically as she began kneading his shirt sleeve between her fingers. “I haven't seen you dance in a while, if that's what this is about?”

Ino withdrew her hand and shrugged, starting to walk again. “Honestly, I'm just happy every time someone says they'll come. We don't get that much love here, and so, it's like, really exciting? But, I guess there's that too.”

Kiba followed after her. “You used to make _sure_ I went to all of your performances. And you'd show me dumb dances you made up _constantly_.”

Ino's blush bloomed again at the memory. “Yes, I know.”

“And you would dance, like, _everywhere_. All the time! Couldn't stand still for your life. Jeez, I remember you running through those ballet positions whenever you had to wait somewhere for more than three seconds.” Ino shuddered and Kiba laughed, continuing. “Remember that time you got in trouble for kicking Chouji right when class was about to start?”

“I was practicing my _battements_ and he was _in the way_!” She hissed.

“You wouldn't apologize and then _literally_ did a spin out the door as you were being sent to the principal's office.”

“It was a pirouette. Also, I hate you.” Ino replied, smacking his arm. “And this is my class, so now you can't keep picking on me.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Kiba said, stifling a chuckle. “See you at lunch?”

“Probably.” Ino said before turning to walk into her calculus class.

She was met by the shocking and pleasant surprise of Hinata Hyuuga, sitting across the room. They happened to catch each others' eyes, and Hinata offered up a wave.

So _that's_ what it was. Hinata knew her from their calc class, which thay had been in together this _entire_ semester. And Ino just... hadn't noticed her. Did _not_ put two and two together, and had thought they were meeting for the first time the other day. God, she was... the worst. Maybe this community service was more helpfel than she'd initially thought.

Without hesitation, Ino waved back to Hinata and rushed over to her. “Hinata, I'm going to sit here. Is that okay? Because I'm going to.” She said, already seated.

The energy of the room tangibly shifted. Hinata was stunned.

The natural order had been disrupted.

Ino, who was a front and center seat regular, was now sitting halfway to the back of the classroom, on the left side. She hadn't taken anyone's seat, but she was now sitting in front of one of the boys in their class. He would have to adjust in real time to this new obstacle between the board and his line of sight. Now a space at the front of the room was wide open. Most off-putting, though, was that Hinata and Ino were... _clicking_. Until this point, they'd given no indication of even _knowing_ each other. But now, Ino was invading Hinata's private bubble with ease and zero resistance. And Hinata, who had probably never spoken a _word_ in this class, was... talking??? Like, freely and continuously???? Yes, Ino was definitely talking way more, but that was just keeping the conversation going. But the two of them looked like... almost like... friends.

... _Since when_????????????????????

Ino would be lying if she said that she had expected this reaction, but she'd be lying even more if she said she didn't notice after it had already begun, and was absolutely loving it. When the class full of new giggling and whispers finally came to a close, Ino had a bright idea.

“Hey, Hinata?” She asked, beginning to pack her bag.

“Hm?”

“Where do you usually eat lunch? I've like, never seen you in the caf.”

Hinata's cheeks reddened as she started for the door with Ino close behind. “Uh, _usually_ I find somewhere to go on my own... um, but sometimes a couple friends show up if they aren't busy? But uh, they're usually pretty busy.”

“Oh really? Then why not come eat with us today? I mean, me and some of my other friends.” Ino gave the tentative offer. “But I mean, only if you want to, there's nothing wrong with eating on your own, no pressure, if that's -”

“I'd love to!” Hinata cut her off, looking positively delighted.

Ino blinked, then smiled. Perfect. Oh this was _perfect_. Yes, mostly because she was glad that Hinata was responding _this_ well to her advances and they were actually pretty much becoming friends now. But also, yes, because Hinata _must_ have had a fanclub somewhere on this campus, and Ino would take all the votes she could get.

As they entered the dining hall, Ino was deep in the conversation they were having – but then she remembered.

Oh no.

Dog Boy.

They were maybe halfway to the table before Ino looked, just in time to see Kiba leap up from the table. Oh no. He was going to scare her off. Ino did not know what she could do to prevent this awful encounter. Kiba was running. Ino would just have to take this one for the team. She would accept his overbearing affections in fron of _everyone_ and then quell them as quickly as possible. She would save Hinata's life. Ino threw her arms out and closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

She heard his footsteps, felt a breeze blow past her, and did _not_ feel his arms around her. Ino opened an eye to peek at what might have gone wrong, only to see -

He had Hinata in a headlock.

Oh no. Oh _No_ what _was_ this? Ohgodohgodoh-

“Hey!” Kiba yelled, mussing her hair as he laughed. “What are you doing here? You never eat here!”

Hinata groaned and Ino worried she was dead. “I _know_ , Kiba.”

“Why're you here then?!!”

“Can you let go of me?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kiba released her like a well-trained pet that had been told to drop his favourite toy. But then, he was already patting her head again by the time she righted herself, as though physical contact had to be maintained between the two of them at all times.

“Ino – _Kiba, please_.” He stopped touching her head. “Ino invited me to come eat with you guys.”

Kiba quirked an eyebrow up at that. “Really? And you actually came with her?”

“Well, yes, we -” Hinata hesitated, sparing a nervous glance at Ino before continuing quietly. “We're, uh, friends now, so,”

“ _What_?” Kiba span around to face Ino. “Since _when_?”

“What is happening.” Ino finally let the words tumble from her mouth.

“I _told you_ she came to archery yesterday.” Hinata replied, sounding slightly exasperated.

“Oh, so you started with archery, huh?” Shikamaru said from the table.

“I _know_ you told me, but I didn't know that made you guys _friends_.”

“She is very nice.”

“Dubious.” Chouji added.

“What is going on.”

“I guess I'm more surprised that you think _that_ than the fact that you accepted her kindness.” Kiba considered.

“Why are you saying things like that, Kiba? She's our friend!” Hinata pouted.

“True, yeah.” Kiba replied.

Ino finally snapped. “Do you two _know_ each other?!”

“Yes?” Kiba and Hinata said in unison.

“Clearly.” Shikamaru added as Chouji hissed out, “Uh. Obviously?”

“We're, um, in the same advising group.” Hinata finally informed Ino.

“Yeah.” Kiba nodded, folding his arms. “Hinata is my best friend and I love her.”

Ino was taken aback by that statement. For, multiple reasons, but she only voiced one. “No, _I_ love her.”

“Maybe so, but I get best friend privileges here, so my love beats yours.”

“But we are girls, which bonds us together. You didn't account for that. She'll talk to me about stuff.”

“Oh yeah well Hinata _already_ tells me stuff _all the time_!”

“Kiba, _stop it_.” Hinata sighed out.

Ino smiled, feeling triumphant. “See?”

He wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders. “That she's more comfortable getting on my ass than trying to hold a conversation with _you_? Yeah, I can see that.”

“I just want to eat my lunch!” Hinata whined, very quickly putting an end to this weird fight.

She sat down and Kiba instantly abandoned his previous seat across the table to sit next to her, uncharacteristically attentive to all of her movements and words. Ino took the seat that he'd vacated, watching them.

They were kind of... funny together? A dynamic that Ino couldn't have imagined working, like, ever. It was an opposites attract kind of deal. Kiba was all, gusto and fire and Hinata was relaxed, like, water or something? Kiba wasn't the same as he was with everyone else when it came to Hinata. Ino had seen _parts_ of this side of him, sure, mainly when they were the only ones around and he was less excitable and snarky, but this was his alter ego at max capacity. Ino had been sure that he would trample all over Hinata in conversation (...as Ino herself was probably guilty of doing), but he listened wholly when she spoke and paused to let her into the conversation and made direct eye contact so she'd know he was intersted and asker questions so she'd know he was really listening – it was, incredible? It was like... like exposure to her brought out all of his home training.

And in the same way, Hinata seemed to come into herself a bit more when he was around. Like, she _knew_ that Kiba would let her in to speak, so she always had a quick response at the ready. She seemed calmer. She stuttered less. She even spoke with her mouth full a couple times, something Ino couldn't have imagined her doing before. And if Shikamaru or Chouji interjected, Kiba could interpret between the four of them with _ease_ and that put Hinata even _more_ at ease. This was a perfecty system that must have been worked on through years of practice. Years... when Ino hadn't been around.

“Someone's jealous.” Kiba said, finally catching Ino's attention.

“ _Who_?” She asked in a warning tone.

“Who else? You've been dead silent this whole time.”

“I'm not _jealous_.”

“Then what's on your mind, huh? I mean, besides how cute Hinata and I are?”

“Oh no,” Hinata cut in, suddenly very nervous. “Don't be! There's no reason to be jealous! Kiba and I are just friends, so,”

“So are-!” Ino almost added “we” but caught herself.

Wait, were they supposed to be just friends? Or was this a full throttle fake dating scenario? They'd never discussed it in detail. It wasn't like they kissed or went on dates and stuff. Unless the party counted as a date? But she was just a plus one, not necessarily a -

“So are, you,” Ino cut off her own ( _stupid_ ) line of thought and turned her attention to saving her ass. “ _Not_ just friends with someone else?”

Hinata's face turned bright red, Kiba blinked, Shikamaru paused, Chouji ate another fry and then spoke as the voice of the masses. “Damn, Ino, isn't that a deeply private question to ask your friend of one day in a public setting in front of people she barely knows?”

Ino started to sweat.

“I'M SO HUNGRY!”

Screaming, just flat out screaming, the human equivalent of a tropical storm flew into the cafeteria. He called all the lunch ladies by name as he sauntered through the line, and they all smiled at him affectionately and gave him more food than everyone knew they were supposed to. He seemed to never stop moving at mach speed as he thanked them all, and then perchance spotted Ino's table. Blue eyes falling first on Hinata, then Kiba, then Shikamaru, a blinding smile pulled across his face and in a moment, the whirlwind of blond hair was at their table, slamming his plate down.

“ _How_ – you gotta tell me – _how_ did you get past level six?!” He yelled to Shikamaru and Chouji who apparently knew exactly what he meant without any context.

“We told you this would happen but you didn't listen.” Shikamaru grinned.

“Why do you always speak in riddles, Shikamaru.” The blond deadpanned.

“Uzumaki, in what way was that a riddle?” Kiba asked.

“Oh shut up! Hinata, can I sit here? Thanks.” Naruto said all in one breath then squished himself next to her. “Just tell me what to do to win.”

“Thanks, Naruto, I'm actually having a _lovely_ day.” Shikamaru replied, a glint in his eye as he started fiddling with his phone.

Naruto groaned a drawn out groan and rolled his eyes. “ _How has everyone's day been_?”

Chouji snickered before mentioning that his day was going good, Kiba leaned around Hinata to deatil that he'd almost gotten into a brawl with Ino a minute ago, and Ino figured that “fine.” would suffice.

Naruto almost jumped back into his video game talk but stopped himself, looking to the girl next to him. “Hinata?”

“Huh?!” She peeped, staring holes into the table.

“You... uh... you good?”

Hinata nodded frantically. “Uh-huh, yup, I'm – I am good I'm okay. I am doing well. Yes.”

The table fell silent for a bit, but then Naruto said “Cool.” and dove headfirst back into his conversation.

Hinata eventually looked up and met Ino's eyes across the table. Ino, now an all-knowing entity, smiled devilishly. This shook Hinata to the very depths of her core. There was no room for doubt. She knew everything.

At some point, Kiba noticed the pleading glances that Hinata was sending Ino's way and asked, “What is going on with you two?”

“N-nothing!” Hinata piped out over Ino's, “Oh... nothing _really_.”

This pulled Naruto's attention long enough for him to make an observation. “Yeah, the makeup of this table is freaking weird. What is this?”

“What do you mean?” Ino asked, finally inserting herself into the conversation.

“I mean,” Naruto glanced at them all. “This table would make sense in a bunch of separate groups, but altogether it's really, really weird.”

“Ino and Hinata are friends now.” Chouji answered with ease, sliding his fries over to Ino.

Naruto screwed his face up in a grimace. “ _Why_? You guys are totally different people.”

“So are Hinata and Kiba but they're like, best friends.” Ino responded, confused as to why this was a problem all of a sudden.

Naruto shook his head. “No, their differences are _complimentary_. That's why it works.”

Kiba high-fived him over Hinata's head as thanks.

“I mean, what do you guys even talk about?” He asked.

Ino saw the golden opportunity and seized it. “Archery.”

“...Huh? Seriously?”

“Very seriously.” Ino confirmed. “She's super good. Like, amazing.”

The blond then turned to look at Hinata. “Oh _yeah_ , aren't you like, a champion prodigy or something?”

Hinata looked to be dying, but she worked through it and answered. “Oh, I – uh, I don't, I'm _not_ a p-prodigy..! M-maybe Neji, but I -”

“But if you're already a champion at our age, you've gotta be awesome?”

“I mean – if you – I don't _know_ about all that, but...”

“I should come watch you guys! Archery's cool, you're probably all like, 'target acquired', 'locked on'!” Naruto proceeded to make a motion like he was loading an arrow, then released it. “Then ' _bam_!', mission complete.”

Hinata smiled wearily.

Kiba looked over at Ino who was having the time of her life, and sighed. He looked tired, like he'd seen this a thousand times, but when Ino met his eyes he still smiled in her direction. Ino felt her own smile soften, and was relieved when Naruto turned his attention back to her instead.

“But why _now_?” Naruto asked, and Ino's smile froze on her face.

“Because, I am meeting. New people. Before we graduate.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes as Ino ate one fry from the offerings that both Shikamaru and Chouji had now slid down to her. “Sounds like a load of bull to me.”

“Hey!” Ino tried to argue, but he kept talking.

“You're running for prom queen, aren't you?”

Ino coughed, for fear of being exposed and losing her new friend.

“Prom queen's gotta be nice, pretty, kind, charitable, approachable, a good listener...” Naruto rambled the list off the top of his head and leaned back. “Gotta say, don't you think Hinata fits the bill better?”

Ino bristled, only slightly offended because... well... okay... maybe he wasn't completely wrong. I mean, she'd been spending all this time with Kiba and still didn't even know who his best friend was. She was infiltrating clubs and making friends with people for... votes. But there was nothing wrong with that. It was just, you know, something she hoped that no one would ever find out about until she was dead.

Hinata audibly choked, and her body slumped against Kiba. She may have legitimately died, judging by the concern on his face.

But in the next second, Naruto jumped up. “Oh _crap_ , I forgot I was supposed to meet with Iruka during lunch! I've got like, six minutes, that's enough time, right?”

Everyone (minus the corpse) looked at Naruto, doubt splayed across their faces.

“Oh _man_!” Naruto cried out and grabbed his plate before running to drop it off and make a mad dash for the office.

The sudden lack of Naruto abruptly altered the mood of the table and there was a moment's hesitation before anyone said anything.

Ino laughed. “I mean, he's kinda right, isn't he?”

Kiba nodded slightly then put an arm around Hinata to try to shake her out of her daze. “Well, he's definitely not _wrong_.”

Another awkward moment and Hinata was back in commission by the time Shikamaru spoke, “That might not be a bad idea.”

“I'd vote for her.” Chouji added. Ino punched him. “I'm just _saying_.”

Kiba shrugged. “Hey Hinata, wanna run for prom queen?”

“No! What?” She trilled out. “What is – what's goin on right now? B-Besides, that won't help Ino!”

“Maybe not.” Shikamaru started again. “But it also won't help Sakura, you know?”

“...Huh?” Everyone else asked.

Shikamaru sighed. “I mean, the school's not exactly a bipartisan system. The only people really _obligated_ to vote for Sakura and Ino are the cheerleaders and the dance squad. Otherwise? Everyone is pretty fair game.”

“So?” Ino asked.

“ _So_ , if you're more keen on Sakura losing than you are on winning, Hinata can split the vote.”

“Oh my gosh.” Ino gasped. “Okay, I get it, she _could_.”

“Wait, wait.” Kiba stopped them. “What are the chances of you guys actually letting Hinata have a say before you incorporate her into this master plan?”

“ _Yeah_ , good call.” Chouji seconded, as he'd also been relatively appalled by this sudden development.

Hinata frowned. “I like Sakura.”

The table froze as all eyes turned to Ino. Would their new friendship be able to withstand this devastating blow?

Ino held her gaze before sighing. “Yeah. A _lot_ of people do.”

The boys continued to hold their breath.

Hinata hummed nervously, but then spoke. “But if you want me to run for any _other_ reasons, then... I'd consider it?”

“You mean aside from being the perfect candidate and all?” Ino asked, genuine. “I mean, I figured it'd just be fun, too. Like, making posters and campaigning together and stuff.”

And what was weird was that the last part made Hinata's entire face brighten up again. “That _does_ sound like fun.”

“And we can coordinate dresses and help each other out.” Ino smiled. “And even though I'd _love_ to win, I wouldn't feel bad at all losing to you. I genuinely think that you'd make an amazing prom queen... And apparently Naruto does too.”

And that did it. Hinata's smile mimicked Ino's and she blushed a bit before nodding and looking to everyone at the table.

“Okay then. I'll do it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE SO MANY JOKES I THOUGHT OF WHILE TYPING THIS OK I'M JUST GONNA PUT THEM ALL IN HERE:  
> 1\. Ino, thinking about periods: We can girl talk  
>  Kiba, who bought Hinata tampons last week bc she ran out: *nick young meme face*  
> 2\. Someone: hey Ino is _____ your friend  
>  Ino: *launches into a full fledged panic attack*  
> 3\. My writing style usually in this fic: *super casual, dialogue heavy, not suitable for literature*  
>  My writing style when Naruto shows up: *fluent in metaphors and flower language*  
> 4\. Naruto says freakin' in this because I feel that i LEGALLY cannot make him say 'fuck'   
> 5\. This isn't a meme, but Ino lowkey is jealous of Hinata and feels a little like she replaced her in Kiba's life. Which is. Inchresting.
> 
> Hope you enjoy be sure to like comment and subscribe and ring the bell bc youtube's algorith-


	9. The Art of Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn some backstories, we meet some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Don't worry. This fic is still going strong.
> 
> On a separate note: The hardest thing about writing this fic is that I (believe it or not) am trying to keep this thing running as close to canon as possible? Like. in terms of things that are true. And it is so hard to explain Hinata's abusive-lite father and Naruto's dead parents in a setting without Ninja Magic.
> 
> Additionally, I never watched more than like 10 episodes of Shippuden don't @ me

“We're good for like, an hour, an hour and a half if I can swing being late to rehearsal.” Ino reminded Hinata as they toted their posterboard and tea through the halls. “And we're allowed to use some paints if we want, we just can't overdo it or we'll be permanently exiled from the fine arts department.”

“Right!” Hinata nodded. “And we brought our own markers, so we _should_ be okay.”

“Exactly. Also,” Ino shifted her tea to her other hand as she reached to open the art studio door. “Kiba told me to be gentle with you, so, I'll do my best.”

Hinata sighed like the very mention of him was exasperating, but she smiled at the same time. “I know he means well.”

“I don't know why he acts like that.” Ino replied, setting her things on one of the long tables. “Both like I'm a threat to your life, and like he's your guardian.”

“He's like that with _everyone_ he likes.” Hinata laughed as she pulled some permanent markers from her bag. “He always has been.”

Ino eyed Hinata for a second and wondered exactly when 'always' had started.

But Hinata, unaware and unphased, took a seat and turned to Ino. “So... why _did_ you decide to run for prom queen? A-and... what does it have to do with... Sakura?”

Ino walked around the table to sit across from her, humming as she did so. She picked an answer. “You know Sasuke?”

Hinata frowned as though Ino had insulted her intelligence. “Of course I know him.” She paused. “O-or, I mean, I know _of_ him.”

Ino chuckled and grabbed a marker. “Okay, soft same? Well anyway, he's like, _definitely_ gonna be prom king. And I wouldn't really be disheartened at the idea of being his queen.”

“So... you're doing it for a boy.” Hinata asked, skeptical.

“Hey, Naruto is at least half the reason _you're_ running right now.”

Hinata flushed and dropped her head, suddenly very focused on the lettering on her poster.

“And besides,” Ino sighed, “If I'm being honest, Sakura and I have history. And it'd be _nice_ to stick it to her once and for all before we go out. I'll get the last laugh.” She twirled the marker between her fingers. “Maybe then we can bury the whole thing and never see each other again.”

Hinata hummed uneasily before looking at Ino again. “You know... Ino... revenge... is bad.”

Ino groaned.

“I-I mean! Think about it: Will this _really_ end anything?” Hinata stammered. “I just... if it _really_ runs as deep as it sounds, I don't think Sakura would take this one... laying down, you know?”

“Of _course_ I know.” Ino assured her and looked away. “She's the type of bitch that comes back two-fold, and has an entire fleet of supporters backing her when she does.”

Hinata frowned. “Ino, that's-”

“True?” She asked, still not looking at her. “Because yeah, I know from experience.”

A silence fell between them for the first time. Ino had essentially ended that line of questioning. Hinata wanted to know more, but she knew the other girl had no interest in answering anything else about the issue.

“...You know, I don't believe you.”

Ino looked across the table, but Hinata was busy finishing an exclamation point.

“If this was _really_ about sticking it to Sakura one last time, I wouldn't be here.” She finally looked up. “You wouldn't want to share your success with anyone.”

There was a pause before Hinata nervously added, “...right?”

She was worried that she might just be a part of the ploy, and that Ino didn't really want anything to do with her. Ino sighed. She smiled.

“I guess you're right.”

Hinata exhaled all of her tensions and slumped. “Thanks.”

“It's for me, mainly.” Ino got up to grab the paints from a cabinet. “I mean, I've been feeling kind of... not great for this to be my _senior year_. Like, everything should be worked out by now. But I'm just...” She drifted off.

“Just?” Hinata asked.

Ino shrugged, setting the paints down. “I've just felt... busy. Like, I'm doing all this stuff, but really it's just killing time... and don't get me wrong – I _love_ everything I do but... I've been feeling... Like... lonely?”

Hinata furrowed her brows. “ _Really_?”

“Empty, maybe?” Ino groaned, trying to force herself to Emote so Hinata wouldn't think she was a tool anymore. “Like, I don't know what people are gonna think of me or remember once I get out of here. Not just by what I do, or how smart I am, but, like, the kind of person.”

She looked up. “And I mean, the other stuff is also still a part of it. Like, I'd love to be known as Sasuke's queen, or even just, the underdog who overcame Sakura Haruno against the odds. Anything's better than... _nothing_.”

And after that, she looked quiet and awkward, so Hinata took that as a cue.

“So you do it for yourself. That's a much better reason than revenge, or a boy.”

“Speaking of a boy!” Ino said, now excruciatingly eager to change the topic, “ _Naruto_? _Really_?”

“Oh my gosh.” Hinata whispered, her entire face turning red. “That – it's just – _no_ , I,”

Ino shrugged. “I don't know how _anyone_ could like him like that but, whatever floats your boat I guess.”

“Ino!” Hinata tweeted. “That's not nice! A-and lot's of people like him!” After a second, she continued. “Maybe not the same way I do, sure, but -”

Ino laughed out loud and grabbed a thin paintbrush. “I mean, no offense, but you can absolutely do better.”

Hinata huffed. “You just don't get it.”

“ _Please_ enlighten me.”

“He's... He's great!” Hinata immediately launched off. “I mean, I know he doesn't get the best grades, and he gets in trouble sometimes a lot, and he can be a little... _brash_ but -”

She drifted off and Ino continued painting but raised her brows. “ _But_?”

“He's a good person, and he means well, and he helps anyone he can.” Hinata began to twiddle her marker between her fingers. “And life... life has not been as kind to him as it's been to other people. But he's always... he's always smiling.”

Ino glanced up and caught sight of Hinata starting to smile herself at the thought of him.

“He's honest to a fault, sure, but he doesn't lie and he tells you the truth so you can better yourself. And... and even though things have been hard for him... he works hard and decides his own fate.” Hinata met Ino's gaze. “And I envy that. I-I envy _him._ I see in him what I...” She was starting to get frazzled again. “Wish... I saw... in myself?”

Everyone knew that Naruto was no stranger to tragedy. His parents had died in a car crash when he was about twelve years old, and they'd been estranged from the rest of the family. His parents had like, eloped or something. He didn't really have anyone to turn to after that. Those were the rumors the kids overheard from their parents, anyway.

After that, he had kind of dropped off everyone's radar for a while, going in and out of foster homes until he wound up with Iruka – a teacher at their current high school. And since then, those two had been together for years. Naruto came back the next year, and it was like nothing had even changed. After everything that happened, he was still just... Naruto.

He was always himself.

Hinata exhaled shakily. Ino hadn't expected her to continue. “Neji's my cousin. Our dads are twin brothers. My dad is just a few seconds older than his.”

“Twins? Oh that's so cool, I don't know any twins.” Ino added.

Hinata “eh”ed uneasily. “My family is kind of, uh, _extremely_ old-fashioned.” She rolled her marker along her palm. “And, you know, we've got the whole 'line of elite archers' reputation to live up to.”

“ _Which_ you're doing a great job of, might I add.”

Hinata sank a bit. “My dad took over the family title and business, because he was older. All the rights, the property – everything belongs to him. Even though my uncle is _just_ as talented as my father... he got nothing for it.”

“Yikes.”

“He' generally a good sport about it? Though, there's always been this... tension.” She sighed. “The real issue is me.”

At that remark, Ino halted her brush. “What's that all about?”

Hinata paused to glance up at Ino. “I-In all honesty, I'm not all that... _good_. I mean, I'm much better now that Neji and I are on better terms, but... our family puts a lot of emphasis on natural ability. Talent.” She halted before correcting herself again. “Destiny.

“And when I was younger, my sister was as good as me, even though I'm five years older than her.” She sighed. “My father...” She drifted off. “He loves Neji. But... Neji won't get anything in the end. I think – well, I _know_ – at times he wishes that Neji had been his instead.”

Ino was shocked. She'd heard nothing about this from TenTen – but then again, she wouldn't have been interested in hearing it. But, what the _fuck_? That was... twisted. She didn't know how to communicate her confusion and ire at once.

“Bullshit!” She yelled. Hinata jumped at the outburst. “ _Fuck_ that!”

“Uh.” Hinata tried, but Ino wasn't having it.

“You're fucking amazing! And so what if Neji hits more bullseyes than you? You do it way, _way_ prettier! And you're _nice!_ Fuck that guy! Bullshit! Who cares about being a natural?! That's no way to gauge someone's potential! Ugh!” Ino was seething. “Tell that guy to go fuck himself.”

“Um, Ino, he's my dad.”

“ _And_?!”

Hinata smiled a bit. “Thank you.”

Ino scoffed. “No problem. You ever need someone to do it for you, just call me in. I'll tell him my _self_.”

“You kind of,” Hinata stopped to giggle. “You're kind of reminding me of Kiba right now.”

Ino made a face. “Not sure if that's a compliment or an insult.”

“Neither! I-It's just an... _observation_.” Hinata corrected her. “It's kinda funny. You're both... weirdly caring, in your own way.”

“Thanks. I think.”

Hinata stared at Ino as though she had more to say. Ino furrowed her brows. Hinata figured that it was an invitation to speak.

“So. Um... what, _are_ you guys, anyway?” She finally posed. “This all seems to have kinda... come out of nowhere? And Kiba... Kiba tells me almost everything. But this is... new.”

Ino took a second to weigh her options out. She could lie, for one. She could pretend to be embarrassed, too. She hadn't come up with a backstory so maybe she could just... dance around it. But that all seemed to be a lot of effort, and in all honesty, she liked Hinata.

So she decided to tell her the truth.

“You have to keep this a secret, okay? Or don't. I don't know why anyone would ask _you_ about it, of all people.” Ino shrugged. “But I guess I like, technically begged him to hang out with me while I'm campaigning. More or less. I – or, I guess Shikamaru – figured he'd boost my popularity and numbers. So, it's basically an act. That's all.”

Hinata pushed her posterboard aside and grabbed a new one as she reached for a paint tube. “That's _all_?”

“Well... yeah.” Ino shrugged. “What else do you want me to say?”

“...Nothing, I guess. It's just... you must both be amazing actors. You seem really, really close.”

“Oh.” Ino said. Then she nodded, like she understood what was missing from the conversation. “ _Right_. For posterity, just so you know, we _were_ like best friends in middle school. Like this.” She crossed her fingers. “So we... we got pretty familiar back then.”

“Ah.” Hinata nodded, adding a stroke to her poster. “Then it – it's a little strange that we never really spoke until now..?”

“Oh. Yeah. I should add that we, like, aren't friends anymore.”

“...What?”

Ino groaned. “Okay. We were friends because middle school and in middle school, everyone is friends. We had classes together, I guess? Who knows. Either way, yeah, that was us. But then high school came up and we chose our fates or whatever, and we went our separate ways. I mean, he was playing football, and I was dancing. Didn't have classes together.” She shrugged. “There was no time. Stuff happens.”

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek, busying herself with painting as she went on. “I, um, I don't want to pry but. Shikamaru and Chouji do other things too... and you guys are still...”

“That's different.” Ino interrupted, but didn't have anything planned beyong that line. “It's not the same. We've been friends since we were kids.”

“So... you _weren't_ a kid in middle school?”

“No, ah, that's not what I – I'm talking since we were babies. We're like, forced by destiny to be together. There's nothing I can do about that.”

“If you say so.” Hinata shrugged. “I only really bring it up because you two are cute together.”

Ino's entire body froze. What the hell was _that_ about? Was that code for something? Why didn't Hinata even seem to care _at all_ about what she had just said?

“Uh, wait, what?” Like what?” Ino stuttered. “Like cute... cute like a couple? _Dating_? Because, um, that's a little...”

“Not necessarily. I mean just... together.” She wouldn't stop painting. This conversation meant literally nothing to her. “Being around one another. I think you bring out good things in each other.”

Ino stared at Hinata, but Hinata didn't seem to think the topic was anything worth furthering. So she muttered an, “...okay?” and went back to her paintbrush.

Soon after this, the door to the art studio flew open. A flurry of thoughts ran through each of their minds: for Hinata, they were all fearful, somehow. Even though she knew they had permission to use the room and supplies, she was suddenly very afraid that they were _not_ supposed to be here. The art teacher would catch them (doing... perfectly not forbidden art) and ban them from the studio. And on an even greater scale, from art. Forever.

Ino, on the other hand, wanted to know what the hell someone else was doing here after hours. Students working on projects had left long ago, and she and Hinata were supposed to tbe the only ones here without the teacher. Who was bursting into the studio unauthorized?

He took a step inside and Ino was confused because she did not know him. And granted, she did not know a lot of people, apparently, even at this school... but, she would have known _him_. He was someone she would actively try to know.

His skin was pale and his hair and eyes were pitch black. Something about him felt eerily familiar.

He was handsome.

Ino leaned to the side to look him up and down before saying, “Um, sorry, but I don't think you're allowed to be in here? Unless... you got permission too?”

The boy narrowed his eyes at her, and Ino almost felt... accosted? His tone came out bitter. Dismissive. “Permission? To walk into an unlocked room... in the school I am attending?”

He was a stranger and he had a nice face, but Ino felt the urge to swing rising in her. Metaphorically, of course. “That _is_ what I said, and those _are_ the rules.”

“Ridiculous rules.” He said, putting a hand on his hip.

“Yeah well, I didn't make them.”

“Yet here you are, enforcing them.”

Ino considered killing him. Metaphorically, of course. But Hinata was between them, and she was too pure to be a witness to a murder.

“What the hell do you want here, anyway?”

He smiled slightly and Ino knew that he took her failure to retort as a win. “I'm an artist. And I'm the studio's student assistant. So I'm often here, regardless of the rules. Though usually I'm not met by such...” He passed over Hinata completely and gave Ino a judgmental once-over.

“I dare you to say something stupid. Try me.”

“ _Something stupid_?” He asked. “You know, I come here all the time and I meet all sorts of people. But never have I been interrogated by a scary boar -”

Ino jumped up and nearly leapt over the table to get at him. Luckily, Hinata reached out and pushed against the other girl's shoulders, forcing her to sit back down. Hinata likely saved a life right then, arms outstretched across the table to force Ino to pause long enough to take a few breaths and calm down.

Ok but. Why would he call her a _boar_. Sakura already called her a _pig_ and if some _dude_ she doesn't even _know_ saw her and _basically_ thought the _same thing_ , didn't that meant it was, well, true? She wanted to scream and tear him apart. What was so wrong with her nose? Her dad always said her nose was cute. She didn't want to be insecure about it but _apparently it was such a distraction_ to _everybody_ around to the point that they all thought it appropriate to _identify_ her by it and-

Through gritted teeth, she seethed out. “Will you get _lost_? We've got work to do in here.”

“Oh?” And much to Ino's chagrin, he did not leave. On the contrary, he walked over to the girls and sat down next to Hinata. “And what kind of work is this?”

Ino stared at him while Hinata nervously sat back down. “Why do you care?”

He shrugged. “You brought it up. I told you, I'm an artist. I am interested in art. Consider me interested.”

Her stare did not let up for some time, but he seemed completely unconcerned with her as he looked at Hinata's completed posters. She sighed.

“If you must know, we're running for prom queen.”

“The both of you?”

“I feel like the 'we' implied that.”

“Well, if that's the case, why would the two of you be working together?”

“Why not?”

For the first time, he turned his attention to Hinata, leaning an elbow on the table. “Isn't it entirely possible that she'll betray you? I mean, this _is_ a competition, and she doesn't seem all that trustworthy.”

“Who even _are_ you?!” Ino shrieked.

He held a hand out to Hinata, which she nervously took. He answered for her a question she never asked. “My name is Sai. It's a pleasure to meet you, really.”

“Um.” Hinata tentatively shook his hand. “Th-thank you. I, uh, I'm Hinata.”

Sai looked over his shoulder as he released Hinata's hand and raised his eyebrows at the blonde staring daggers into him.

She knew that he was expecting her to say it. She didn't. He groaned. “And you are?”  
She kept looking at him. Under the table, Hinata nudged her foot against hers. She rolled her eyes but behaved. “Ino Yamanaka.”

Hinata knew that things would not go well if another conversation started between those two, so she jumped in. “Oh! A-and you said you're the art... art studio assistant, right?”

Sai shifted his attention back to Hinata. “Oh. Yes, I am.”

“R-right. That's really cool! It must look good on, uh, your college applications and all.” She met his eyes for a second, then quickly looked away. “Um. I – I've seen you around a couple of times, but I've never gotten to speak to you before! It's nice, uh, nice to meet you.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Ino was working very hard to place this guy. He was so... familiar. But not in any meaningful way, it felt. She was pretty sure they had never talked before, considering that they had just introduced themselves to each other. But there was something... about the clothes. Like she knew those clothes. The long sleeve crop top was a daring and barely legal choice. But she didn't know _him_. And from what Hinata said, it seemed like _she_ didn't know him either. Apparently it was more like she knew _of_ -

…

No...

 _Oh_.

She knew.

This was somehow simultaneously the most embarrassing and the most iconic thing she had ever done in her life, and it was completely subconscious.

Okay, there were these days – not a ton of them but every now and then there were days – when she would see Sasuke. And that was fine. She didn't talk to him super often just because _what_ was there even to talk to him about? Usually she only talked to him or even about him when Sakura was somehow involved. That was just a fact. _But moving on_ , there were these days, occasionally, when she would see Sasuke, and be kind of, uh, impressed. Like, sometimes there were these days where she would see him and he would look like he hadn't just rolled out of bed and walked directly into the building. Days when he styled his hair. Days when he _tried_ a little with his outfits.

Outfits... of a style... that was eerily similar to what “Sai” was wearing right now. And Ino was fairly sure that she remembered that exact crop top. Actually, she was certain. It crossed her mind that she had never seen the Better Dressed Sasuke head on.

How the f-

“Um... Ino?” Hinata peeped out.

It occurred to Ino that their conversation had stopped where she stopped paying attention, and they had all been sitting in silence as she had racked her brain to uncover Sai's secret identity.

“You're... not Sasuke.” She said, without one thought.

“I am... not.” Sai said after heaving out a deep breath. Maybe that struck a nerve or something.

“Heh...” Ino liked the idea of striking a nerve. “Or like, you're Not-Sasuke. You're a Not Sasuke.”

"Well. There is nothing of interest to me here." Sai tapped his fingers against the table, staring at Ino. Ino stared back, hiding her absolute embarrassment at having said that stuff aloud behind a smug grin. Sai stood up. He tossed a glare at her. He flicked his eyes in the direction of one the poster Ino had been working on and then met her eyes again.

“Your color scheme...” He made a pained face, then turned to leave. “Not very good.”

And he went on his way, and for the second time that day, Hinata had to become a human shield to save Sai's life.

“ _Fuck_ you! Yes it is! I _know_ it is!” This time, Ino actually mounted the table this time. He was already gone. “I'll kill you!”

“NO, no, you won't!” Hinata finally managed to shove Ino off the table. “Ino, calm down!”

“What the hell _was_ that?!” Ino burst. “Am I losing my mind, or was he _purposely_ antagonizing me?”

“Ino, please -”

“I don't even _know_ that guy!”

“T-Try not to -”

Ino pounded a fist against the table, making Hinata jump. She was out of words and more than ready to throw punches. She yelled instead. “UGH!”

“Oh, Ino, it's okay.” Hinata muttered, trying to soothe her friend. “M-Maybe he was a little rough around the edges, but, uh, he could be worse? I don't know. I'm sorry.”

“I don't know why _you_ need to be sorry! The only thing I can be mad at _you_ for is not letting me _scamp_ him!”

“Ino!”

“Ugh!” Ino held her head in her hands, groaning.

Hinata grew quiet, watching her. She figured this wasn't the time to bring up that the last thing Ino had said to him had been pretty mean, actually. Eventually her groaning subsided. Hinata tried again. “Um...”

With a sigh, Ino looked up. “What?”

“I don't know.” Hinata shrugged and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. “I thought he was good-looking.”

Ino squinted in disgust, but she knew that she had thought the same thing at firs. She huffed, snatching up her paintbrush.

“I guess. But _exclusively_ in an off-brand Sasuke kind of way.”

Hinata knew it was still mean. She struggled to hold it in.

Ino wasn't looking, but she heard a single laugh slip out into the studio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the REAL summary: http://ino-buta.tumblr.com/post/173565430430/sakura-in-a-fit-of-rage-we-are-rivals
> 
> Let me see if there's highlights from the fic outline for this chapter:  
> \- "Ino is so. Perturbed. But. Okay."  
> \- "He did not expect a scary boar girl to attack him"  
> "Ino: I’m going to end his life"  
> "Hinata: No! Don’t!" 
> 
> oh - in the original outline AND original written chapter, Sai was just like, a new student, and then I thought about it for more than 3 seconds when I was going to type this chapter up and. it just made no sense for this new kid to be entering school THAT DAY in his senior year a month out from graduation. didn't wanna bother with finding a justification for that weird circumstance so i just made. Ino not know who he was this entire year.
> 
> in other news, thanks for waiting for me! don't worry, this fic won't be dying any time soon, i've already literally written like 5 chapters ahead of this and finished the next arc and everything, not to mention that the outline is deadass 10+ chapters ahead of where we are. No offense, but y'all are in for a long self-indulgent ride. it was just a matter of finding time to type this up, haha. School kicked my ass.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments! They sustain me <3  
> Bye guys im very excited for the next arc... ZOOWEEMAMA


End file.
